Sabia es mamá
by MayuraKarin
Summary: Una mamá sabe que es lo que sus hijos necesitan. Kushina y Mikoto siempre consiguen lo que quieren, ahora ponen su ojo en Sakura para futura nuera. ¿Hasta dónde llegarán para conseguirla? ¿Quién la conseguirá?
1. Futura nuera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto.**

 **Futura nuera**

 **.**

 **.**

El día había comenzado para el resplandeciente Konoha, no era como cualquier otro día, no, hoy es un día especial, hoy es el día en que se graduarán de la escuela ninja los hijos de la mayoría de las cabezas de importantes clanes ninjas. Entre ellos se encontraba el hijo de Minato y Kushina, y por otro lado el segundo hijo del líder del clan Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto. ¿Qué deparará esta generación ninja? Nadie lo sabía, lo único que si, es que harían grandiosas cosas. Eran prometedores.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha terminaba de preparar el almuerzo para sus hijos que tranquilamente lo comían. Era un día especial por lo que decidió consentirlos con deliciosos platillos que cuando entraron se les hizo agua la boca. Era una lástima que no se encontraba Fugaku, el trabajo como jefe de la policia y líder del clan le consumía mucho tiempo.

Mientras terminaba de hacer un hot cake se giró para ver a sus queridos hijos, uno frente al otro, su niño grande Itachi con su aura esbelta poderosa, tranquila pero mortal de 17 años mientras que su otro hijo, que hace unos días dijo que ya era un niño grande como su hermano, esta trantando de imitarlo de nuevo. Mikoto apoyó su mano en su mentón como su codo en la mesa y dejó escapar un suspiro.

¡Cómo crecían sus hijos! querían ser los mejores ninjas, y vaya que sabía que lo lograrían. Una madre como ella de sabia lo decía. Los dos ya son ninjas hechos y derechos, después vendrían las novias, se independizarán dejándola con su querido esposo, luego el matrimonio y por último llegarán millones de dulces nietos.

—Itachi, ¿Hoy te irás temprano a una misión?— preguntó a su hijo mayor que había terminado de comer.

Sasuke que sorbía el jugo que Mikoto había hecho dejó su vaso momentáneamente, trató de esconder sin logro su disgusto y desilusión al saber que probablemente se iría en un día tan importante para el.

—Hoy me iré a una misión pero será en una hora —le dijo a su mamá antes de mirar a su hermano para darle una leve sonrisa—Lo siento pequeño hermano, se que es especial este día, por eso te llevaré a tu escuela como compensación.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia otro lado tratando de esconder su sonrojo de su hermano quien por dentro rió por verlo así. Siempre es y será su tonto pequeño hermano.

—Se les hará tarde si no se van ahora, aquí tienen el almuerzo —dijo Mikoto dándoles sus almuerzos a los dos pequeños hombres de su casa— Que tengan un hermoso día.

Ambos le dieron un beso a su madre antes de salir de la casa con calma marca Uchiha

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki estaba en el cielo, frente a los millones y millones de tazones llenos de ramen de distintos sabores recién hechos y listos para comer. Con los palillos en la mano y la baba chorreando de su boca se abalanzó a comerlos. Justo cuando iba a tomar un tazón una mujer con una pequeña corona y una varita se interpuso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡diablos!, vieja dejame comer ¡Me muero de hambre! —Naruto lloriqueo ignorando el temblor en el ojo izquierdo que se formó en el rostro de la mujer.

— Naruto, haz sido escogido por el mas allá por ser una persona con un valiente y fuerte corazón con la posibilidad de coger todos estos tazones para disfrutar — Se volteó hacia los innumerables tazones de ramen—, tu tienes una misión que cumplir, un futuro de desgracias y dificultades, tu destino es mucho mas de lo que es ahora. Vengo a advertirte que debes hacerte fuerte, con tu poder que haz conseguido por el gran señor, el poder del Yin, debes proteger el fruto de la vida —se giró una vez mas hacia su espalda donde se encontraba Naruto— Debes...

Naruto ya no se encontraba ahí. Confundida miró a los lados tratando de encontrarlo hasta que el sonido de alguien sorbiendo le llamó la atención. Atrás de ella se encontró a Naruto sentado en el piso con un tazón de Ramen en mano disfrutándolo.

—Ne, vieja hada del ramen no entiendo lo que dijiste, ¿Qué es el destino? —preguntó entre sorbos.

La proclamada hada del ramen tembló desde donde se encontraba. Naruto que disfrutaba su glorioso ramen de pronto se vio sacudido de adelante hacia atrás tirando su ramen encontrándose cara a cara con el hada del ramen furiosa.

—Idiota incompetente que solo piensa en ramen, debes respetar a los mayores —gritaba furiosa dejando atrás sus suaves facciones dando paso a las de un deminio.

Naruto asustado gritó.

—Narutoooo, idiota —gritaba la demonio que no dejaba de sacudir violentamente a Naruto— Naruto, ¡DESPIERTA!

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo temblaba. Cuando enfocó su vista al frente vio un par de ojos claros entornados con una cabellera rojiza que le sacudía.

—¡Ah! ¡UN DEMONIO! —una vena apareció en la frente de la furiosa Kushina, soltó a su hijo que cayó en la cama sin cuidado aun aturdido. Sin más le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza para que volviera en si.

—Idiota, SOY TU MADRE -lo agarró del cuello volviendo a sacudirlo ahora furiosa, su cabello se movía violentamente haciéndola parecer Medusa en persona— ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme demonio!, soy tu madre que te viene a despertar porque te quedaste dormido en este día importante.

Naruto que chillaba hecho una bola tratando de alejarse lo mas posible al darse cuenta que había confundido a un pobre demonio con su madre hasta que escuchó que dijo que estaba llegando tarde a un día importante. Su pequeña mente atrofiada comenzó a dar vueltas tratando de pensar en que día era hoy hasta que cayó en cuenta.

—¡EEEEEEHHHH!

Toda la aldea pudo escuchar su grito. Hecho una bala agarró la ropa que tenía desperdigada en el piso tomó unos calzoncillos y su mono naranja. Se metió al baño para cambiarse y al salir tomó sus zapatos, chocaba con las paredes de su casa al tratar de ponerse sus zapatos ninjas y ajustarse su bolsa de herramientas ninja.

Dando pequeños saltos entró a la cocina donde su padre miraba el periódico y su madre continuaba haciendo el desayuno frente a la estufa.

—Te volviste a dormir hijo —dijo Minato divertido viendo a su hijo aspirar los huevos, atragantarse con la leche e irse con un pan en la boca.

—Estoy llegando tarde —murmuró apenas con el pan en la boca listo para salir por la ventana.

—¡Naruto!, que son esos modales, ¡Al menos cepillate los dientes! —Gritó Kushina molesta agitando su espátula como arma.

Naruto saltó por la ventana de la cocina ignorando a su madre, estaba llegando tarde. Al quedarse solos Minato y Kushina, ella bajó la espátula dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—Santo cielo, el crece muy rápido — se dijo enarcando las cejas con nostalgia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha.

Un par de brazos la rodearon, Minato apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Kushina.

—Si quieres podemos tener otro hijo —le susurró en el oído con voz ronca, una de sus manos masajeaba la cadera de Kushina mientras la otra se aventuraba mas arriba.

¡Plaf!

La espátula en la mano de Kushina besó el rostro de Minato deteniendo sus avances.

—¿Estas seguro que quieres tener otro Naruto corriendo por las calles haciendo desastres?, créeme lo que te digo, te volverás loco, palabra de una madre sabia—enarcó una ceja mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a Minato quien se limpió la nariz al hacer a un lado la espátula.

Minato hizo un puchero, su comentario es válido, era muy difícil lidiar con las quejas de la gente y ninjas todos los días, tener dos iba a ser su perdición. Kushina se fue a la estufa y la apagó, Minato enarcó la ceja cuando ella se volteó hacia el dejando la espátula a un lado en la tabla, sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

—Aunque, no me quejo de celebrar que nuestro hijo hoy se convierta en ninja.

Minato rió a carcajadas acercándose a abrazar a su esposa, ¡Cómo la amaba!

* * *

Era pasado del medio día cuando Kushina decidió que era momento de ir al colegio a recoger a su hijo, apretó el puño con orgullo al pensar que esta vez no se olvidó de ir a recogerlo. Hoy les dirían quienes serán parte del equipo. Todas las madres irán a recoger a sus hijos para felicitarlos y por supuesto conocer quienes serán los compañeros de equipo de sus hijos. A algunos les preocupaba seriamente que sus hijos estuviesen con alguien que no sea bueno, otros tantos para cerciorarse de que estén con los mejores. En su opinión todos deberían estar muriéndose de los nervios deseando que les toque con su querido y tonto hijo.

Al acercarse al patio de enfrente de la escuela ella vio a muchas mujeres congregadas, algunos con sus esposos a su lado esperando con ánimo el ver a sus hijos que dieran señales de vida. Se acercó a saludar a algunas mujeres del clan Nara, Inuzuka entre otras. Entre las mujeres se encontró el inconfundible cabello negro que en su espalda tenía el logo del clan Uchiha. Con ánimo se acercó a ella.

—¡Mikoto! —gritó animada pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de la esbelta mujer que para nada sorprendida le sonrió a su escandalosa amiga.

—Llegaste.

—¡Por supuesto!, no me perdería por nada el ver a mi hijo con su equipo recién formado —dijo levantando la nariz al cielo con orgullo.

Mikoto se rió meneando la cabeza. Su amiga a veces podía ser muy cabezona, aunque nunca se lo diría. Hubo varias veces que al recoger a su Sasuke-kun ella se encontraba a un malhumorado Naruto que hacía pucheros y gruñía porque su madre se había olvidado de venir por el por lo que ella se lo llevaba y lo entregaba sano y salvo a su casa.

—Sería genial que nuestros hijos quedaran en el mismo equipo —dijo Mikoto nostálgica. A pesar de que pareciera que desde que eran infantes que sus hijos se llevaran como perros y gatos se querían mucho, se atrevía a decir que se querían como hermanos.

Un par de brazos en sus hombros que la zarandearon la sacaron de su ensoñación, vio el par de ojos claros de Kushina que la miraban con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

—Podemos hacer una cena para celebrar la graduación de nuestros hijos queden o no juntos e invitar a los otros —dijo Kushina como una niña emocionada— así les damos un empujón para que se vuelvan amigos.

Mikoto comprendió y asintió emocionada, hacía tiempo que no se sentaban los cuatro a cenar mientras que los niños se divertían, adherir a alguien mas no estaba de mas.

—Ju, ju, quizá y encuentre a mi futura nuera en el equipo de mi hijo—se mofó muy divertida Kushina.

La plática fue interrumpida cuando los chicos comenzaron a llegar, algunos con sus maestros, algunos otros solo el equipo. Entre ellos estaba el conocido equipo InoShikaCho donde la chica de cabellos rubios se quejaba de haberse juntado con el glotón y el flojo para diversión de sus padres. La gente comenzó a disminuir hasta que quedaban pocas personas. A un lado de Mikoto se encontraba Kushina triturando un papel que quien sabe donde se había encontrado para matar los nervios y el aburrimiento, era sorprendente que aguantara tanto tiempo.

—Grr, mataré a ese maestro por tardar tanto en liberar a mi hijo —Kushina gruñó aventando el papel al piso. Su paciencia ya había llegado a su límite.

—Dímelo a mi, estoy a punto de dejar a mi hija aquí por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo —dijo una mujer llamando la atención de Mikoto y Kushina. La mujer de cabello rubio estaba bajo el árbol con un cigarro en mano, se veía molestia.

Muchas madres la conocían, era Mebuki Haruno una civil que había accedido a que su hija fuera ninja porque era su deseo. La mujer apestaba a cigarro y se veía malhumorada como siempre. Desde la muerte de su esposo hacer algunos años en manos de ninjas renegados ella se había metido en el alcohol y cigarro.

Kushina iba a decir algo hasta que la voz de su hijo le hizo retroceder. Las tres mujeres giraron hacia el escandaloso niño que venía acompañado de otras dos personas. Los ojos de Kushina y Mikoto se abrieron, no sabían como sentirse, si extasiadas porque tal parece sus hijos estaban en el mismo equipo o porque la hija de la mujer que tenían a un lado estaba con ellos. No tenían nada con la chica, ni la conocían personalmente pero no sabían que esperar teniendo una madre como Mebuki.

—Mamá, ¡Estoy con Teme en el mismo equipo y con Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto siendo el escandaloso de siempre.

Al menos sabían que se llamaba Sakura.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la chica un poco sonrojada al saludar a las dos mujeres.

—El gusto es nuestro Sakura-chan —le respondió Kushina con una enorme sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

—Sakura-chan, estabamos pensando en hacer una fiesta de celebración por formar un equipo, ¿estan de acuerdo en venir a mi casa este fin de semana a las siete? — Mikoto preguntó con la mejor intención del mundo. Si la hija de Mebuki iba a formar parte del equipo de su hijo no está de mas tratar de formar un lazo con ellas.

—Yo no iré. Sakura tu puedes hacer lo que quieras —contestó Mebuki yéndose sin esperar a su hija.

La pequeña niña un poco apenada se inclinó nuevamente.

—Gracias por la invitación, estaré ahí. Me tengo que ir —dijo Sakura despidiéndose.

Las dos mujeres vieron a la chica irse con su madre hasta que desaparecieron. Al menos lo intentaron con la madre, aún había esperanza para la niña. Solo tendrían que esperar hasta que llegara el fin de semana.

Mikoto Uchiha estaba arreglando los últimos toques de su cena, hoy era el día donde se unirían a la cena por primera vez los pequeños como equipo, Kushina calentaba a su lado un platillo que había traído mientras que Minato se sentó en la sala con Fugaku para hablar de política, solo faltaba Sakura por llegar. Desde la cocina podían escuchar a Naruto y Sasuke atosigaban a Itachi en el patio para que les ayudara a entrenar. La cena debería quedar perfecta.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, ambas mujeres tenían las manos ocupadas como para contestar, para su suerte Itachi entró.

—Yo abro —dijo Itachi para librarse por unos instantes de los dos niños. Las dos mujeres le agradecieron.

Itachi a paso lento se acercó a la puerta de la entrada, estaba mas que curioso por saber quien sería la pareja femenina de su hermano y su mejor amigo, debería tener unos nervios de acero para poder sobrevivir a ellos. Su sorpresa fue encontrar a una chica que nunca había visto, y vaya que sería difícil de olvidar, su cabello era de un inigualable color rosado, un par de ojos colo verde que brillaban como esmeraldas y su piel parecía de porcelana. Sakura al verlo sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo por lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Buenas noches, soy Sakura Haruno —ella alzó las manos enseñando una bolsa que contenía dos cajas una grande y una pequeña— traigo un regalo.

—Hola Sakura-chan —la pequeña niña de 12 años se sonrojó mas para su diversión— soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke, pasa.

La chica de cabellos rosados avergonzada se quitó sus zapatos antes de entrar. La guió hasta la cocina donde se encontró con Kushina y Mikoto que la miraban sonrientes.

—Buenas noches, traigo un regalo. Los he hecho personalmente —dijo.

Las madres agradecidas tomaron la bolsa poniéndola en la mesa. En eso llegaron Naruto y Sasuke.

—¡Sakura-chan, llegaste! —dijo emocionado Naruto arrastrando del brazo a un irritado Sasuke. Al acercarse le dio un gran abrazo que dejó a los presentes curiosos del gran afecto del rubio, sobre todo a su madre quien enarcó la ceja curiosa. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, su cabeza se puso totalmente roja y se separó de ella como si se tratase de fuego. Le llamó la atención el paquete en la mesa, miró a Sakura una vez mas, solo que ahora sus ojos brillaban con gemas mientras tenía un sonrojo — ¡No me digas que tu lo hiciste! Todo lo que cocinas es delicioso.

Los tres mayores miraron las cajas curiosos, dejaron que Kushina abriera la caja grande. Dentro había un gran pastel con unas fresas arribas, se veía delicioso.

—¿Tu lo hiciste Sakura-chan? —preguntó Kushina curiosa.

—Si... Perdón por no preguntar, pero no se me hacía correcto no traer nada.

—Está bien Sakura-chan, de todos modos esto es mejor que gelatina, y la gelatina dura mucho tiempo. Además no podemos que se desperdicie algo como esto —le guiñó el ojo Kushina ganándose una sonrisa de la chica.

Un quejido les llamó la atención, al girarse vieron a Sasuke mirando con asco el dulce pastel en la mesa. Todos sabían que no soportaba el dulce, de los dos hermanos quien tenía el diente dulce era el mayor a pesar de lo que piensen los demás.

—Sasuke-kun —Sakura llamó su atención provocando que se sonroje ante la mirada del chico de ojos oscuros— se que no te gusten los dulces por lo que también hice unas magdalenas, no son muy dulces.

Ahora todos estaban curiosos, ahora el turno de abrir la caja mas pequeña fue de Mikoto. Al destapar lo que había adentro miraron los pequeños panecillos amontonados que brillaban como el sol, se veían apetitosos, hasta Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Entonces si no es dulce lo comeré —dijo con el ceño fruncido desviando de golpe la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas.

Sakura chilló de alegría al ver que a Sasuke-kun comería su postre. ¡Este era el mejor día de su vida! Mikoto por su parte enarcó la ceja muy curiosa al ver el comportamiento de los dos chicos que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los tres mayores.

—Nosotros terminaremos de cocinar, en cuanto esté la comida lista les llamaremos para que vayan a la mesa.

—Itachi-teme, entrena con nosotros —le dijo Naruto

Al verlos los dos pequeños le imploraban, podía ver que su hermano lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, el también quería que le entrenaran ahora que estaban libres de volver al patio con el. Mirando de reojo se encontró con los ojos curiosos de la chica.

—Bien, ¿Quieres venir Sakura-chan? —preguntó Itachi en cuanto los dos chicos salieron disparados al patio.

—Si, Itachi-san.

—Dime Itachi.

* * *

Minato y Fugaku se metieron a la cocina al ver que sus esposas tardaban en terminar la comida, por lo que sabían no les faltaba mucho por hacer, curiosos se encontraron con la comida ya calentada en la estufa y dos cajas de postres en la mesa. Sin embargo, lo que mas les llamó la atención era ver a sus esposas pegadas a la ventana que daba hacia al patio, las dos mujeres susurraban entre sí.

Con cautela se acercaron para ver lo que sucedía, allá en el patio estaban sus hijos junto con una chica con un escandaloso cabello color rosado. Itachi estaba entrenando a los dos chicos para matar el tiempo, mientras que Sakura observaba lo que hacían sus compañeros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Esta al pendiente de lo que sucede con su equipo, ella supo que a Sasuke-kun no le gusta lo dulce —murmuró Mikoto.

—Ella fue educada cuando se presentó, parece un poco tímida pero tiene potencial. Yo creo que es por la madre que tiene —secundó Kushina a lo que Mikoto asintió estando de acuerdo a su especulación.

—Creo que ella está interesada en mi Sasuke.

—Mi Naruto está interesada en ella.

—Es linda.

—¡Oh! tiene carácter —dijo Kushina temblando de emoción al ver que golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza de seguro por alguna estupidez por el rostro divertido de Itachi y el molesto de Sasuke quien no se escapó de una amonestación de la irritada de Sakura. Tal parece solo le faltaba entrar en confianza.

—Se que es inteligente

—Se que tiene un control perfecto de chakra.

—Es perfecta —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, de sus ojos salieron chispas al verse. Una gota rodó de la cien de sus esposos al verlas, un hombre sabe cuando no debe meterse en lo que sus mujeres tramaban, esta era una de esas veces que era mejor no meter sus manos.

—Ella será mi futura nuera —dijeron seguras. Extendieron la mano estrechándola— Que gane la mejor suegra.

 **Desde hace tiempo tengo en mente esta historia y de a poco a poco lo fui escribiendo hasta que ya la terminé -el primer capítulo- así que decidí publicarlo. Rondará principalmente en Kushina y Mikoto luchando para conseguir que su nuera sea Sakura. Lo interesante es saber quien desean que sea la cuñada de Sakura**

 **Díganme ¿La matriarca Uchiha Mikoto o la habanero sangrienta Kushina?**


	2. Cómo ganarte a la nuera parte 1

**Cómo ganarte a tu nuera parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Normalmente la misión de la nuera es ganarte el amor y cariño de la suegra para poder tener una mejor relación con la familia de tu marido o esposa, al final de cuentas son privilegiadas las personas que se llevan excelente con ellas. Ellas son el principal dolor de cabeza, la gente luego desea aventarlas por el precipicio por sus comentarios y conductas nada agradables y a veces muy fuera de lugar, sus cambios de humor de la nada o alguna otra cosa que sacan a uno de quicio.

Si, normalmente así son las cosas, sin embargo, el problema aquí es que la nuera no sabe qué se va a casar con uno de sus hijos, que debe amarlas incondicionalmente como a sus hijos y que apenas es una chica de 12 años que ya le tienen planeado todo. Porque al final de cuentas ellas serán unas suegras excelentes, no están locas, son amorosas y, sobre todo, una madre siempre tiene la razón.

Un día Kushina y Mikoto muy temprano, se reunieron cuando sus esposos e hijos habían salido para tener toda la comodidad del mundo para hablar, sin interrupción de sus luego impertinentes esposos y de sus hijos que por supuesto no deben escuchar lo que están tramando.

Como son unas personas civilizadas que se reunieron en la casa de Kushina.

—Oye mamá, vine a avisarte que comeré –

Kushina que estaba en la sala su cabeza casi se volteó como el del exorcista, sus ojos llamearon y su cabello comenzó a moverse como lenguas de fuego en el aire palideciendo a Naruto de horror.

—LES DIJE QUE NO MOLESTARAN AHORA —desde la perspectiva de Naruto parecía que pronto a su madre le iba a salir humo de la boca y poco le faltaba para que le salieran cuernos.

Se cayó al piso del miedo, se arrastró por el piso chocando con todo antes de tomar el impulso de salir corriendo por la puerta. Levemente, y afortunadamente para él, las dos mujeres no escucharon al impertinente de Naruto gritar —¡Aaah, están locas. ¡Sálvenme! Me quieren matar, me quieren matar.

Como iba diciendo, Kushina y Mikoto son dos personas muy civilizadas y amorosas que se reunieron en casa de Kushina. Si bien es cierto que decidieron ver quien era quien se ganaba el corazón de la chica del equipo 7, decidieron hacer una tregua en un principio. Antes de enamorar a Sakura, que se haga novia de uno de sus hijos, que se case y que tenga millones de hijos que darles para consentir y malcriar primero tenían que ganársela, para eso necesitaban unir fuerzas antes de matarse por ella, digo, pelear por ella.

Necesitaban armar un plan para ganarse la confianza de la chica.

Por eso estaban ahí. Con una taza de té en mano miraron cantidades de pergaminos con ideas de qué hacer. Habían llamado la misión Operación cerezo, en los pergaminos escritos, tachados, arrugados y vueltos a escribir había millones de ideas de qué hacer para ganarse el corazón de su futura nuera.

—Ya repasamos varias misiones, no creo que se vea bien que en las primeras veces la llevemos de compras —dijo Kushina haciendo una mueca.

—Mucho menos que la llevemos de viaje a aguas termales —siguió Mikoto antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

—O que le demos ropa de nuestros hijos.

—O que duerma con ellos si se queda tarde.

—O secuestrarla y meterle en la mente que somos la suegra ideal y que ama a nuestros hijos.

Las dos mujeres suspiraron rendidas, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaban, ¿Cómo una suegra se ganaba a su nuera de 12 años? Normalmente era al revés. Miraron con soslayo los pergaminos sueltos en la mesa, así iban a terminar nunca. Ella vería a otra persona, se enamoraría de ella, serían novios, se casarían y a otra suegra le daría millones de nietos.

—La idea de secuestrarla creo que es la mejor —comentó Mikoto.

—¿A quién quieren secuestrar?

La voz de Itachi Uchiha les hizo saltar en sus lugares, tan silencioso como siempre apareció y sin previo aviso las asustó, Mikoto dejó escapar un chillido y a Kushina se le derramó un poco de su té. Itachi de 17 años enarcó la ceja ante este comportamiento sospechoso, primero escucha decir a su madre que iban a secuestrar a alguien y luego saltan del susto por no haberlo notado.

El estaba caminando por la calle tranquilo, había regresado de una misión cuando vio pasar corriendo por su vida a Naruto con cara de horror mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos que había visto demonios en su casa, curioso como siempre fue a ver qué es lo que sucedía, en vez de ver demonios en la casa del rubio, había dos mujeres que al verlo comenzaron a hacer trizas todos los papeles que tenían en la mesa, eso era mas sospechoso que un par de demonios.

—Querido, veo que llegaste antes de tu misión —dijo Mikoto escondiendo unos cuantos de los pergaminos en su espalda.

—Si, no estuvo muy difícil —se encogió de hombros — ya que te veo mamá, te aviso que Sasuke no vendrá a comer, comerá con Naruto y Sakura en Ichiraku.

Los ojos de ambas mujeres brillaron con intensidad al pensar en aquello, casi se dieron una palmada en el rostro, ¿Por qué no habían sido tan brillantes? Claro, el ninja prodigio de Itachi Uchiha llegó a salvarles su futuro.

Kushina como relámpago se acercó a Itachi y le agarró las manos, sus ojos brillaban como dos joyas de lo extasiada que estaba.

—Verdaderamente eres un prodigio, nos has salvado —se giró a ver a Mikoto que sonreía emocionada—. ¡Ya no tendremos que secuestrar a nadie!

Después de darle un gran apretón de manos la mujer del Hokage la soltó y casi se abalanzo en la mesa sin cuidado frente a su madre mientras hablaban entre susurros sobre miles planes. Nuevamente enarcó su ceja curioso, ¿qué estaban tramando estas mujeres? Por el bien de su integridad decidió que no iba a investigar mas allá de lo que estaba viendo, por algo Naruto había corrido por su vida y, al menos le reconfortaba que no harían algo loco aquellas dos mujeres como secuestrar a alguien.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta que se congeló, por un momento creyó haber escuchado el nombre de Sakura. Parpadeó varias veces esperando ver si lo volvían a decir, como no fue así sacudió su cabeza, ¿Estará imaginando cosas? No quería saberlo. Rápidamente salió de ahí.

Las dos mujeres ahora solas comenzaron a reírse como locas maniáticas. Itachi es un genio y les había ayudado con la mejor manera de que Sakura las aceptara y se acercara a sus hijos, invitándolos a comer a sus casas.

Esta vez, los planeas borbotearon de sus mentes y escribían tan rápido en la lista de lo que iban a hacer que casi le salía humo al lápiz.

Al final cuando tuvieron todo listo de cómo empezarían y cómo esto terminaría -con nietos- se miraron con fuego en la mirada.

—No perderé —se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pronto, la operación cerezo estaría en marcha.

No iban a perder.

Ganarían a Sakura cueste lo que cuesto para su hijo. Así tuvieran que matar cabezas en el camino, porque al final son las suegras ideales, cariñosas, simpáticas, y sobre todo nada locas como las demás suegras, cualquier mujer desearía tener para sus entrañables hijos.

 **Hola gente que está leyendo esto, quienes dejan su comentario y quienes solo leen, wow en serio que estoy feliz que les gustó lo que he escrito, se que este capítulo es muy corto pero eh pensado en que sería bueno que antes de que Kushina y Mikoto metieran sus manos en la relación con los del equipo 7 hiciera un breve homenaje a las suegras xD, yo no tengo suegras pero estas semanas eh hablado con una tia, me han contado cosas de la relación de su hermana con su suegra y demás y dije, bueno hay que retratar el punto de vista de Mikoto y Kushina de cómo serían ellas de suegras y sus ideas locas para ganarse a la nuera, que en este caso es la pobre de Sakura que no sabe lo que se le avecina.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y bueno ya en el siguiente capítulo que sería la parte 2 de cómo ganarte a tu nuera pues ya aparecerán Sasuke y Sakura ya que en este ellos estaban entrenando con Kakashi y el pobre de Naruto fue el que se llevó el susto al ver su dulce madre hablar con su amiga.**

 **Ya estoy deseosa de escribir las cosas locas que harán Kushina y Mikoto y las cosas que harán el equipo 7 xD**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y veo que hay muchas opiniones, unos que sea NaruSaku otros SasuSaku, otros tantos que Itachi sea el ganón y se robe a Sakura y unos cuantos un NaruSakuSasu. :O vaya, pues trataré de ver que haré con todos ellos aun no me decido!**

 **Ahora si van los comentarios:**

 **Bonibelle:** Gracias! A mi también me gustó y me dio mucha risa el escribir el capítulo, escribir de Kushina y Mikoto fue muy fresco y divertido. Oh! ¿en serio crees que tengo buena redacción? xD gracias, en lo personal creo que me falta mucho, pero si estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por mejorar 😊 me das ánimos. Que sea la suegra Mikoto jaja, ya veremos gracias! Saludos!

 **Athefrod:** Yo también siempre quise ver cómo sería la relación entre estas dos mujeres, Kushina tan explosiva como siempre y Mikoto tranquila pero también con su vena loquilla por ahí, al final se casó con Fukagu xD. Bueno, como podrás ver me gustan las historias con un sazón dramática, si bien es cierto que está historia es muy alegre pues quise ponerle aunque sea un poco de drama, si los chicos no son los que van a sufrir -pobrecitos ya sufrieron mucho- vamos a hacer que sea Sakura, pero no será mucho, mas bien quizá la saquen de quicio jajaja. ¡Así que Itachi es quien quieres que se quede ella! Mmm, lo tomaré en cuenta xD saludos!

 **Guest 24 sep:** hola!, yo también me reí mucho al escribirlo, espero que sigas riéndote mas adelante, haré lo posible para que haya momentos locos entre estas mujeres y sus hijos 😊 Saludos! Otro ItaSaku, lo tendré en cuenta.

 **Guest 25 sep:** Hola! Tu quieren un SasuSaku y que Itachi moleste a los dos chicos jajaja lo tomaré en cuenta para mas adelante, gracias! Que con quén se quede al final aun no lo sé jajaj pero tendré en cuenta tu comentario.

 **Milo:** Un NaruSaku, ok anotado jajaj, a decir verdad a mi me gustan mucho el NaruSaku, de hecho comencé escribiendo una historia NaruSaku y bueno ahora estoy en una ItaSaku y acabo de escribir una historia SasuSaku porque me gustan las tres formas! Yo también estoy hecha un lio jajaj, no quieres a hinata en la ecuación, mmm veré que puedo hacer jajaj.

 **Andy:** Yo también concuerdo contigo de que Kushina y Sakura son similares, incluso Minato lo dijo en el anime y manga xD, incluso me gusta el poster donde están ellas dos con su inner? Y abajo Minato y Naruto.

 **Aura117:** SasuSaku ok, anotado. Lo siento, parece que hay algunos que les chocó eso en el sentido que no se lo esperaban pero es que no me puedo quedar sin ponerle una pequeña pizca de drama a la historia, y creo que esa actitud de la madre de Sakura ayudará un poco a Mikoto y Kushina.

 **Guest oct 5:** Otro NaruSaku ok, lo anoto :9

 **Lumoon:** Hay ya se!, yo también estoy sin decidir me encantarían las dos como suegras, aunque digan lo que digan ellas si están un poco locas xD

 **HariTakeruLove:** huy, que pareja me gusta mas, pues de las tres que están diciendo principalmente pues me gustan las tres!

 **A los demás que me han escrito les he dejado un mensaje en su cuenta, muchas gracias de antemano, como dije los tomaré en cuenta y pues gracias a los que me han dado ideas para el fic y pues espero que les haya gustado esto que escribi. También gracias a todos aquellos que pasaron y leyeron aunque no dejaron un comentario y bueno la pregunta de este capítulo.**

 **¿La matriarca Uchiha o la habanero sangrienta?**

 **Y**

 **¿Quién creen que de ellas está más loca?**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Cómo ganarte a la nuera parte 2

**Hola! ya por fin subo el siguiente capítulo!, wow 52 comentarios hasta ahora, eso me hace muy feliz. Tal parece les está gustado mucho, espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores, el pricipio de este capítulo no lo tenía muy claro pero el final es algo que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo. Nos vemos en la continuación! Los comentarios los dejo abajo.**

 **Dejen reviews! :)**

 _Sabia es mamá_

 **Cómo ganarte a tu nuera parte 2**

 **.**

 **.**

La idea de invitar a Sakura a comer en sus casa había sido la mejor. Desde un principio decidieron que la invitarían cada una dos veces entre semana y el fin de semana se haría una reunión entre las dos familias con la chica; el problemas fue decidir quién iba primero.

Para no realizar una sangrienta masacre en las paredes de Konoha decidieron quién sería la primera y la siguiente decidieron hacerlo por el infalible juego de piedra , papel o tijera.

Para el jubilo de Kushina Uzumaki había ganado contra su adversaria, finalmente la semana se dividió con que primero iría Kushina luego Mikoto y el primer fin de semana sería para Kushina y se irían intercalando.

La primera vez que Sakura había aceptado dudó por un momento hasta que sonrojada aceptó, las dos madres chillaban de emoción al ver a la chica de cabellos rosados sonrojadas, parecía un algodón de azúcar.

—Mi cena con Sakura-chan fue espectacular —dijo Kushina con fingida inocencia removiendo con un cucharón la salsa para el spaguetti que estaba.

El fin de semana había llegado y ahora se encontraban en la cocina de Kushina, ella y Mikoto estaban preparando la cena de esta noche. En toda la semana decidieron en silencio que no querían verse para que la otra no amargara su cena, desde entonces estaban que se morían por restregare la excelente velada para que la llorara amargamente y admitiera que la otra no era rival y debía quedarse con Sakura.

Sin saberlo las dos en la semana habían considerado poner brujería en la comida de Sakura para amarrarla, desgraciadamente para ellas, extrañamente sus esposo estuvieron cerca a la hora de hacer la comida, y no es como que lo admitan en voz alta pero temían que la otra se diera cuenta de lo que hicieron. Cuando querían tanto Mikoto y Kushina querían podían dar miedo.

—¿Oh? —Mikoto sonrió con inocencia mientras sacaba del horno unos pequeños pastelillos de zanahoria.

Sabía que si no se mostraba realmente interesada la peliroja se molestaría. Y dicho y hecho Kushina giró levemente la cabeza para ver a Mikoto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Si, Sakura-chan fue una lindura, le encantó mi ramen especial —levantó levemente la voz por si las dudas.

—Mmm —comenzó a cortar chocolate para fundirlo.

Kushina frunció la nariz —Si, bueno, fue genial, logré que Sakura-chan me diga Kushina solamente —se volteó a cortar las verduras para la sopa que comenzaba a hervir. Sonrió secretamente cuando al girar hacia la tabla donde tenía las verduras fugazmente vio a Mikoto, había dado en el clavo cuando vio que ella había dejado momentáneamente de cortar el chocolate.

—Sakura-chan me dijo que le encantaría que repitiera mi estofado la próxima vez que vaya a mi casa.

—Ella me dijo que vendría la siguiente semana y traería un postre.

¡Tak! El sonido de un cuchillos siendo apuñalados en las pobres e inocentes tablas de picar vibró en toda la cocina.

El mundo se detuvo y perdió el color cuando las dos se giraron a verse. Ninguna dijo nada, solo se miraron a los ojos, la mirada que ambas se lanzaban eran afiladas como si estuvieran listas para lanzarse la una contra la otra.

Si, por esto es que esperaron hablarse hasta el fin de semana.

Oh, como iban a disfrutar esto.

 _¡Esa chica es mia!_ pensaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—Sakura-chan amo mi cocina —dijo Mikoto.

—Sakura-chan amo mis chistes —Kushina no perdió un segundo en hablar.

—Sasuke fue todo un caballero con Sakura-chan.

—Naruto fue detallista con Sakura-chan.

—Sakura-chan piensa que es guapo Sasuke.

—Sakura-chan se ríe mucho cuando está Naruto.

—Ama mi casa.

—Ama mi buen humor.

—Cree que soy muy amable.

—Me admira.

—Me quiere.

—Me ama.

—Amor.

—¿QUÉ? —Minato y Fugaku se pusieron tan blancos que el papel tendría envidia de ellos. Apenas esquivaron los cuchillos que se quedaron clavados a centímetros de sus cabezas.

Al ver a Kushina y Mikoto enfrente de ellos con cara de psicópatas no pudieron mas que sentir lástima por sus hijos y sobre todo Sakura. Al verlas así olvidaron por lo que habían venido en primer lugar.

—N-no es nada, nosotros uh, ya nos vamos —Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa agarró a Fugaku del cuello de su camisa y volvieron a la sala, el lugar mas seguro en estos momentos.

Estaba tan asustado que no pudo disfrutar el usualmente estoico de Fugaku lleno de miedo,no, TERROR por su "tranquila y amorosa" esposa.

Mejor que sus esposas se maten antes que a ellos. Tratando de aparentar que el gran y cuarto Hokage y el líder de uno de los clanes mas poderosos no tenían miedo de sus esposas, Fugaku con manos temblorosas agarró el periódico y Minato con casi una hipotensión tomó la revista de chismes de Konoha "Konoha caliente".

Nadie había visto nada, no, no temían a sus esposas, se trataron de repetir mil veces.

Cuando estaban por repetir por milésima vez el mantra fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la entrada ser abierta dando paso a cuatro niños.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Itachi con la tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

A su lado pasaron corriendo Naruto y Sasuke que ignoraron a todos.

—¡Comidaaa! —gritó a los cuatro vientos Naruto.

—Dobe —gruñó Sasuke, aunque sus ojos lo traicionaban estaba igual de feliz por comer después de un día con su adorado hermano, Naruto y Sakura.

—Gracias por el día Itachi-san —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tímida que fue devuelta por Itachi. A los segundos se transformó en ira al ver a Naruto correr por todo el comedor y sala siendo perseguido por Sasuke que se veía enojado— ¡Hey! ¡DEJEN DE CORRER DENTRO DE LA CASA! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO!

Sakura con gran facilidad agarró por el cuello a ambos chicos y los detuvo de correr, ambos chicos se estremecieron al caer en sus traseros.

—Lo sentimos Sakura-chan.

Sakura bufó molesta antes de menear la cabeza.

—Iré a saludar a sus mamás.

Los dos hombres de la casa miraron desde el rabillo del ojo a la siguiente victima que iba directo al matadero sin que lo supiera. No tenían el valor de advertirle, la cobardía ganó antes de admitir que sus esposas eran las personas mas temibles en esta tierra.

—Buenas noches Mikoto-san, Kushina —sonrió Sakura a las dos mujeres que estaban cocinando tranquilamente.

Las dos mujeres dejaron lo que hacían y giraron a ver al pequeño algodón de azúcar que les miraba sonriente.

—Sakura-chan, me alegro que hayas podido venir —dijo Kushina con una gran sonrisa antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Espero que nuestros hijos te hayan tratado bien —dijo Mikoto antes de darle un beso.

La chica se sonrojó por la atención dada por estas mujeres, no está acostumbrada a aquello. Un poco avergonzada asintió.

—Itachi-san fue muy amable en llevarnos a la feria, tenía tiempo que no me divertía así.

Las dos mujeres casi chillan de alegría al ver tan animada a Sakura, mas tarde le agradecerían regalandole a Itachi varios palos de dango, estaban seguras que no los negaría.

—Puedo ayudarles en algo? —preguntó un poco incómoda por las miradas que les daba aquellas mujeres.

—Tonterías —dijeron las dos casi al mismo tiempo.

Cada una de ellas pudieron una mano en el hombro de la chica y la sentaron en la mesa del comedor, se veía un poco confundida. Kushina y Mikoto a una velocidad casi alarmante acomodaron la mesa para los 8, pusieron la pasta, el asado, la ensalada y las bebidas tomarían. Los hombres en el hogar se detuvieron para ver como las señoras movían las cosas hasta tener todo listo, incluso hasta tomaron a Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente y los pusieron a cada lado de Sakura hasta que finamente se sentaron en la mesa con suma tranquilidad, como si no hubiesen hecho nada malo.

—Ya está la cena —dijo Kushina lanzándo una mirada inocente a los hombres faltantes.

—Nuestras mamás dan miedo —susurró Naruto a sus dos amigos lo mas bajo que pudo para que no sea escuchado— ¡AH!

Sasuke y Sakura saltaron cuando escucharon el estruendoso lamento del chico de cabellos rubios.

—¿Sucede algo querido? —preguntó Kushina preocupada por su hijo como si no le hubiese golpeado en la rodilla por el comentario que dijeron.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados Minato y Fugaku en las cabeceras e Itachi entre las dos mujeres comenzaron a comer.

Este es el momento, ahora es donde todo se decidirá, ambas mujeres se dieron miradas discretas. No iban a perder, este es el momento decisivo para ver a quien quería mas como nuera Sakura-chan, digo, a quien quería mas como futuro novio.

El plan se había llevado hasta el momento excelente, obligaron a Itachi a llevar a Sasuke y Naruto contra su voluntad a la pequeña feria que se estaba realizando en el sur de Konoha con Sakura con ellos obviamente, se iban a divertir, pasarían mas tiempo juntos, Sakura vería que ellos son los hombres mas encantadores de la tierra, se enamorará de uno de ellos, el mas caballeroso le compró ese osito de peluche que tiene entre sus piernas mientras come, las amará y pedirá consejos para enamorar a sus hijos y como buenas suegras harán que sus hijos se enamoren de ella, aunque tengan que usar brujería y entonces en unos meses serán novios y en un futuro cercano alguna de ellas estará ayudando a Sakura a buscar el vestido de novias para la boda y pronto tendrán millones de nietos por todo Konoha.

Si, un plan muy simple que comenzaba hoy.

—¿Y como les fue hoy? —preguntó Mikoto curiosa por cómo se la habían pasado.

Tenían que saber quién fue el que iba a ganarse a Sakura como nuera.

—¡Fue genial! —comenzó a gritar Naruto con los ojos brillando como gemas. Es su momento de brillar— el teme e Itachi fueron por mi y luego fuimos por Sakura-chan. Fuimos por toda la feria y queríamos subir a la montaña rusa, Sakura-chan tenía miedo, entonces le dije que no hay problema —Kushina sonrió con satisfacción hacia Mikoto, casi como si le dijera: te lo dije mi hijo es detallista—, le entregue una bolsa de palomitas que había comido antes y le dije "si te mareas aquí tienes para vomitar o sino te quedas y nos esperas aquí mientras nos subimos.

Naruto no supo lo que le vino cuando al mismo tiempo fue pateado por segunda vez por su madre en la rodilla y Sakura le golpeó en la cabeza por lo avergonzada que estaba.

—¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! —gruñó Sakura toda sonrosada por la humillación que estaba pasando frente a los padres de esos tres, si no fue suficiente que lo dijera enfrente de Sasuke-kun e Itachi ahora tendría que lidiar con que lo diga frente a los padres de los tres.

Mikoto sonrió con satisfacción al ver a Kushina que comenzaba a tener un aura oscura a su alrededor. Su hijo no fue nada detallista, mas bien fue un bruto, ya sabemos quien fue el que le dio el peluche.

—¿Cómo fue que conseguiste el peluche Sakura-chan? —preguntó Mikoto saboreando su victoria.

Sakura se removió incómoda, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto ahora? con Naruto lloriqueando por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, es un llorón ni que le haya dado tan fuerte. Miró a Sasuke breve mente antes de sonrojarse aun mas, Mikoto sonrió mas ante esto y Kushina hizo una mueca con amargura.

—En realidad —comenzó Sakura a hablar hasta que fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

—Estábamos en el juego del martillo, ella quería ese peluche, me pidió que yo lo jugara porque no creía que lo fuera a lograr y le dije que si lo quería que ella lo consiguiera porque yo no quería un peluche, si es tan débil como para no ganar el premio entonces no era para ella —dijo Sasuke como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Mikoto casi se atragantó con el aire al escuchar a su lindo y adorado hijo decir esas cosas tan horribles a una niña de 12 años. El fuego comenzó a hervir en la boca de su estómago al ver la sonrisa de Satisfacción en el rostro de Kushina, es como si se burlara de ella diciendo: si como no, tu hijo muy caballeroso, fue peor que mi hijo.

—Regañé a mi tonto hermano menor y jugué por Sakura —dijo Itachi tan tranquilo como si no notara el aura llameante que tenían las dos madres.

Ambas mujeres aclamaron a los cielos porque al menos uno de ellos fue lo bastante sensato como salvar que Sakura huya y decida que estos dos niños son unos brutos y que mejor se buscaba a otras nueras. Por todo un mes le darán una gran ración de palos de dango casi ilimitados. Sus hijos eran unos brutos, parece que les toca a ellas ser las que tengan que juntar a uno de sus hijos con ella.

—¿Alguien quiere postre? —preguntó Kushina sonriente.

* * *

—Estuvo deliciosa la cena —dijo Minato ayudando a su esposa a guardar los trastes sucios mientras que Naruto se regocijaba en uno de los sillones de la sala por lo mucho que comió.

Su esposa no dijo nada.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido —intentó nuevamente. Desde que se fueron los Uchiha y Sakura, su esposa estaba muy calmada y eso era peor que su ira infernal.

Siguió sin decir nada.

—Mamá, deberías de cocinar así mas seguido —dijo Naruto asomándose por la puerta.

Error.

Los dos hombres se congelaron cuando vieron que Kushina se congeló en su lugar por unos instantes antes de girar a verlos. Las alarmas en las mentes de ambos comenzaron a sonar que corrieran por sus vidas.

—¿Mas seguido? —dijo con una calma que solo asustó mas a los chicos, dieron un paso atrás cuando ella dio uno hacia ellos— Es por culpa de ustedes que son unos hombres atrofiados emocionalmente, por culpa tuya —señaló a su esposo—, por tu insensible forma de ser que quizá esto no pueda seguir pasando.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a balbucear tratando de encontrar la razón de esto, ¿Culpa de minato? ¿Qué hizo ahora?

—¿Mia?

Ahora vinieron las lágrimas.

—Si, eres un idiota, ahora soy yo la que tiene que arreglar las cosas para que todo salga bien, para que el futuro... para que el futuro sea como debe ser —se puso una mano en la frente para mayor dramatismo.

—Perdón mamá/ cariño haremos lo que sea —dijeron ambos asustados en parte por las lágrimas de Kushina y la otra de ese futuro que tenía que arreglar.

...

...

—¿CREEN QUE ESO VA A SERVIR? ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA, HOY DORMIRÁN AFUERA!

Antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo fueron lanzados por la ventana en direcciones distintas hasta quedar fuera de la visión de Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto estaba de mal humor, desde hace horas estuvo deambulando por la ciudad de mal humor. El día de hoy había sido golpeado varias veces por su madre y Sakura, y encima de eso no supo que fue lo que hizo para que fuer echado de su casa, si tienes una madre así ¿qué puede esperar uno del mundo?

Antes de doblar una esquina se topó con Sasuke que tenían las manos en los bolsillos y estaba con un humor de perros.

—¿Qué haces aquí teme?

—Callate dobe, no estoy de humor.

Naruto rodó los ojos, no le sorprendía que Sasuke así aunque estuviera el sol aún sobre ellos y no estuviera afuera cuando debería estar en cama... Espera, por una vez en su vida se le iluminó el cerebro.

—¿Tu madre también te hecho de tu casa?

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle alguna grosería cuando procesó lo que dijo el rubio y miró tan confundido como Naruto.

—¿También?

Naruto se encogió.

—Mamá nos corrió a mi y a papá.

—Igual a nosotros, bueno, dejó a mi hermano dormir en la casa pero a papá y a mi no... No se que hicimos.

—¿Qué les hizo tu mamá?

—... No quiero hablar de eso...

...

..

—Nuestras mamás dan miedo —concordaron por una vez en sus vidas.

Sin techo y con frío siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Konoha preguntándose que habían hecho para enojar a sus madres así.

—¿Naruto?, ¿Sasuke-kun?

Los dos levantaron sus cabezas hasta que dieron con Sakura que estaba sentada en el aifeizar de la ventana de lo que podría ser su cuarto, estaba tan confundida por verlos ahí como ellos al verla. No se habían dado cuenta que sus pasos los llevaron hasta la casa de Sakura.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces ahí? Te puedes caer —dijo Naruto un poco feliz y preocupado por verla.

—Estaba mirando las estrellas en mi cuarto, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Los dos se movieron incómodos, era vergonzoso decirle que sus madres por alguna razón loca los hecho de la casa. Naruto le dio un codazo en las costillas a Sasuke para que fuera el que hablara.

—Nos corrió por esta noche de la casa nuestras mamás —gruñó avergonzado.

Sakura se les quedó viendo unos instantes antes de reír sin escrúpulos, ambos chicos se sonrojaron aun mas. Estaban a punto de irse para no pasar mas vergüenzas cuando la voz de Sakura los detuvo.

—No se vayan, si quieren pueden dormir conmigo —ambos chicos que ya habían dado la media vuelta se giraron nuevamente a verla—, por dios somos compañeros de equipo, esto va a ser lo mas normal del mundo, si no quieren dormir en la intemperie les dejo mi ventana abierta... Solo, no hagan ruido por mi mamá que se molestara.

Cuando Sakura se adentró en su cuarto los dos chicos se quedaron mirando entre si, pensaron si debían entrar o quedarse a fuera en el frío. No lo pensaron tanto, con agilidad subieron al cuarto de Sakura admirando los colores blancos y rojos, había unas cuantas fotos de ellos como el equipo 7, una de ella con Ino, otra del día de hoy en la feria donde se la habían pasado bien los cuatro y a un lado el oso de peluche que Itachi le dio, pronto vieron a Sakura acostada en medio de su gran cama con una gran sonrisa, como su hubiera sabido que iban a entrar.

—No se que es lo que hicieron a sus madres, pero se los deben de haber merecido.

—No sabemos que hicimos, solo debes saber que ellas son el mal puro —dijo Naruto acostandose a un lado de Sakura mientras que Sasuke gruñó al acostarse del otro lado.

—No digan eso, amo a sus madres, me caen muy bien.

Mas pronto que tarde los tres chicos se quedaron dormidos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, por el frio que estaba haciendo los dos chicos terminaron abrazando a Sakura que sonreía al tener a sus amigos junto a ella.

* * *

Fuera de la ventana en el árbol que estaba junto a la ventana dos mujeres chillaban en silencio mientras tomaban miles de fotos a los tres chicos que estaban dormidos en la cama de Sakura.

—oh por dios, si esto lo hubiésemos planeado no hubiese salido tan bien —susurró Kushina antes de tomar otra foto.

—Aun tenemos esperanza de que sea nuestra nuera —susurró Mikoto extasiada antes de tomar una foto mas.

Al final, consiguieron lo que quisieron y lo mejor es que ¡Sakura las ama!

La primera parte de la misión: Obtener a Sakura como nuera, ha sido todo un éxito gracias a ellas.

* * *

Si puse a Kushina que sacaba a Minato y Naruto de la casa en vez de Mikoto con sus chicos fue porque de acuerdo a los comentarios que dejaron pensé que de las dos Kushina era la mas loca, pero al parecer muchos concordaron que Mikoto es de las tranquilas pero de las peores al volverse loca entonces dejé a la imaginación como explotó y los corrió de la casa.

Me ha llamado la atención que unos pidieron que un final fuese que Sakura se fuera con otra pareja, por eso me puse a pensar y la pregunta de esta ves será:

 **¿Qué personaje odiarías que se quedara con Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke?**

 **Saludos!**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Guest 14. dic:** Hola! otra persona que quiere ItaSaku, bueno lo tendré en cuenta jjajaj, el final es algo que aun estoy pensando cómo dejar. Hay tantas opciones que me dan!

 **Lola:** Conque Kushina crees que está muy loca jajaja, bueno parece ser que está muy reñido quién creen que está mas loca, pero al parecer Kushina ganó por poco, por eso la puse a ella que es la que hecha de la casa a Naruto y Minato en vez de la versión de Mikoto.

 **Z:** Si, no sabe lo que le espera con aquellas mujeres que la quieren como nuera. Jajaja finales alternativos esa podría ser una opción, lo tomaré en cuenta jajaja.

 **Narusakusasu:** si las dos están muy locas jajaja, que sea Itasaku o Narusakusaku o con otra persona bueno lo tendré en mente!, aun estoy formulando el final jajaja.

 **Guest 16 dic:** que bueno que te gustó la idea, todo surgió pensando en la canción de enredados de disney, loco no? jajaja. la pareja Itasaku me gusta mucho de ehcho tengo una historia que ando escribiendo de ellos que se llama way dow we go, aunque no puedo decir si en esta ellos quedarán juntos.

 **Moer:** Narusakusasu es una idea interesante, en si las otras propuestas me gusta, digo, cuando empecé a ver Naruto me gustó Sasusaku, pero luego me adentré en el Narusaku y escribí una historia Narusaku y por mucho tiempo estuve leyendo de esta pareja hasta que finalmente me enamoré del Itasaku, así que todas esas parejas me encantan.

 **Diana:** Cuando entré a fanfiction, me encantaba el Narusaku, ya espero que te guste este capítulo

 **Aniiz:** Si, no había leido una historia de ellas y pensé ¿por qué no? si tienen potencial las dos mujeres. Sigo pensando el final, ya veremos como queda.

 **Fanty:** Narusaku bueno, lo tomaré en cuenta para el final jajaja.

 **Paty:** igual se me hace linda pareja :)


	4. Aliados y enemigos

**Siento haber tardado mucho para subir el nuevo capítulo pero ya finalmente está aquí así que espero que lo disfruten! Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que han dejado hasta el momento todas las personas que han leído y escrito, no puedo creer que ya lleven 86 comentarios hasta el momento. Es muy corto lo se pero es lo que me salió :) Muchas gracias!**

 _Sabia es mamá_

 **Aliados y enemigos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde aquel día en que las dos gustosas, amorosas, amables y sabias madres vieron a sus hijos acomodados en la cama de la pelirosa las cosas fueron excelentes, los tres chicos se fueron acercando aún mas, trabajaron, comieron y durmieron juntos la mayoría de las veces. No pudieron pedir algo mejor. Casi saltaban las dos como pequeñas colegialas que les acaban de regalar el mejor dulce de la vida.

Fueron ganando la confianza de la chica al punto que ya podían chillar frente a ella, -con reserva para no parecer lo locas que obviamente no estaban- darle un gran abrazo de oso, cepillarle su suave y esponjoso cabello, quitarle un mechón de paso para guardarlo como recuerdo por si tienen que usar budú como medida desesperada, tomarle fotos cuando hacía algo gracioso o estaba con sus hijos e invitarla mas seguido a casa.

Claro que, las cosas no siempre van como uno desearía.

Desgraciadamente para ellas como para Konoha las cosas se vinieron abajo cuando fueron los exámenes chunnin.

Primero estuvieron orgullosas de que el equipo 7 iba a postularse cuando apenas habían salido de la academia. Entonces hicieron que Itachi ayudara individualmente a cada uno y amenazaron a Kakashi de quemar toda Icha Icha en el pais y en los alrededores y prohibir que Jiraya (a punta de amenza también y de que no podría producir descendencia si no acataba lo que ellas ordenaban) publicara mas que en lugares lejanos que Kakashi no pudiese comprar o encargar los libros. Segundo fue la emoción de ver como los pequeños niños salían el día que fue el examen.

La cosa fue tornandose horrible para ellas cuando se enteraron que Orochimaru atacó al equipo en la segunda fase del examen. Casi se desmayan las dos mujeres al ver en el cabello corto de Sakura y lo maltratada que estaba Sakura en la silla mientras veía a sus compañeros en camas recuperándose de la segunda fase y preeliminar de los exámenes Chunin. Una vez mas alabaron a todo aquel poderoso que Itachi fue lo suficiente astuto y presintió que algo malo estaba pasando y se metió en el examen atacando a Orochimaru cuando intentó hacerse con Sasuke.

En aquel momento pusieron a Orochimaru en la lista negra muerte fulminante. Nadie, nadie se atrevería a tocar a Sakura a menos que sean sus hijos para que procreen nietos o ellas para darle el amor del mundo como buenas y sabias cuñadas que serán. Oh, ese hombre despreciable si que tuvo la sensatez de escapar porque si alguna vez se atreve a pasar frente a ellas terminará gritando peor que un bebé e implorando que será un buen niño que no matará ni una mosca. Oh si, ya tenían muchos planes maquinando bajo aquellas brillantes mentes que tenían.

La suerte no estuvo con ellas o mas bien el destino se apiado de Orochimaru, cuando atacó Konoha en la final ellas no estuvieron cerca. Aquel día terminó siendo uno oscuro para Konoha por la muerte del tercer Hokage y el día en que Minato entró en coma.

Poco después consiguieron que la legendaria Tsunade llegara a la aldea para curar a Minato y convertirse en la quinta Hokage, no es que le haya pasado algo tan grave a Minato como para dejarlo inválido pero el decidió que quería dejar de ser Hokage para pasar mas tiempo con su familia. Por supuesto Kushina estaba feliz, y Mikoto al ser amiga de ella también lo estuvo.

Finalmente Tsunade aceptó ser la nueva Hokage y para sorpresa de todos, Sakura le pidió que fuera su mentora. Hicieron una fiesta en casa de Kushina poco tiempo después de enterarse que Sakura oficialmente era la estudiante de la quinta Hokage. Sus hijos no estuvieron tan participativos porque aún tenían muchas vendas que les cubrían el cuerpo, así que ellas fueron las encargadas de celebrar por ellos por Sakura. Tienen que mantener una buena imagen ¿no?

Mikoto caminó por las calles de Konoha al medio día para ir con la Hokage, traía una canasta con uno de sus panecillos especiales que hace a su familia pelear la batalla final por el último en la mesa. Sakura pasará muchas horas metidas con la Hokage aprendiendo, leyendo y practicando, además Tsunade no solo le enseñará sino que también tendrá su trabajo como la Hokage por lo que será muy agotador, así que como es tan considerada iba a visitarle y darle una muestra de agradecimiento.

Subió las escaleras y al estar frente a la puerta de la oficina se arregló el cabello, se alisó su vestido azul oscuro y se acomodó las perlas que llevaba en el cuello. Debía hacer una buena impresión, la primera impresión es la que cuenta. Una vez que estaba lista tocó la puerta y hasta que escuchó que le dejaban pasar abrió la puerta.

—Tsunade-sama yo-

Se detuvo al ver frente a ella no solo a la Hokage sentada en su asiento entre pilas de papeles sin calificar mientras sonreía junto a Chizune, no, junto a ellas sonriente con lo que parecía un vestido nuevo amarillo porque nunca se lo había visto, el cabello rojo fuego adornado con un clip de perlas y en su mano una botella del mas fino sake estaba Kushina.

Las dos se miraron y las sonrisas en sus rostros desaparecieron para dejar una tensa sonrisa.

—Ah, Mikoto, qué agradable sorpresa —dijo Tsunade sin darse cuenta de la tensión que creció entre las dos madres— ¿Necesitas algo?, si no es así puedes quedarte a beber un momento con nosotras. Hace tiempo que no las veía y aquí estpy celebrando con Kushina mi asenso a Hokage y que seré la maestra de Sakura.

—De hecho vine a traerle algo como muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros —dijo Mikoto como si no estuviera pensando en mil maneras de matar a Kushina.

Las dos habían quedado en que se verían con la familia en la reunión en casa de Kushina en la noche. Tal parece tuvieron la misma idea de adelantarse, esto es guerra fría. Mikoto repartió a todas panecillos y Kushina sirvió nuevamente a todas un poco mas de Sake.

Es el momento de brillar.

—Como seguía diciendo _Tsunade_ —el tono de voz que utilizó al decir el nombre de Tsunade fue sutilmente remarcado para indicar que se lleva de maravilla con Tsunade como para no tener que utilizar un sufijo. Cosa que solo Mikoto lo notó—, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes que puedes pedirnos, ya sabes que Minato estuvo aquí y a veces es tan abrumador que venía y le traía algo.

Le dirigió la mirada a Mikoto.

—Muchas gracias Kushina. Este sake está delicioso, y estos bollos están deliciosos Mikoto —dijo como comentario tardío Tsunade.

Estaba disfrutando de estos inesperados y deliciosos regalos de unas de las más formidables mujeres de Konoha.

Las dos mujeres se miraron discretamente unos segundos antes de volver a sonreírle a Tsunade y Chizune.

—Así que Tsunade-sama, va a estar ayudando a Sakura-chan como maestra —comenzó Mikoto a hablar—, le aseguro que es una grandiosa estudiante, desde que la conocimos sabemos que es una brillante chica.

—Si, es inteligente, un control de chakra perfecto. Hemos cuidado de ella muy bien, Naruto puede ser un poco torpe y ya lo debe saber porque ayudó a Jiraya a buscarla pero se llevan muy bien con mi hijo —dijo Kushina.

—Si, he leído su expediente y cuando vino a mi fue muy determinada, eso me gusta —dio una gran sonrisa de orgullo, como si esperaba y anticipara que pasará un buen momento con ellos—, estas flores son hermosas gracias Kushina.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Kushina solo irritó a Mikoto. No se iba a dejarse ganar por Kushina, si ella iba a hacer eso entonces podía adular también.

—Si gusta de mis bollos espere que a que pruebe lo que prepararé en la noche para la comida —dijo Mikoto—, lo que prepararé le encanta a Sakura, debe saber que puede contar con los Uchiha por cualqueir cosa. Sakura se ha vuelto una persona preciada para nosotros.

—Yo también haré una sopa, la que se que te gusta Tsunade

—Hay unos dulces en el barrio Uchiha que de seguro le gustará

—Haré la ensalada que sube el ánimo y ayuda al chakra

—Traeré el mejor sake que tengo guardado en el la cava —dijo Mikoto ahora mirando frente a frente a Tsunade sin que esta le viera.

Tsunade y Chizune se quedaron en silencio observando a las dos mujeres que parecía que ante el mínimo movimiento se lanzarían poderosos jutsus para matarse una a la otra sin importar que la Hokage estaba frente a ellas.

—Me encantaría ver lo que ustedes prepararán en la noche. Estoy segura de que será agradable ir a ver a la familia y compañeros de Sakura, al final estaremos viéndonos muy seguido.

Las dos chicas volvieron a ver a Tsunade con los ojos brillantes como si hubiesen recibido el mejor dulce del momento. Con muchos planes en mente para la velada y el futuro con Tsunade ayudandoles con la boda, con rapidez las dos mujeres salieron de la oficina para ir directo a preparar la cena.

—Uh, Tsunade-sama —comenzó a decir Chizune un poco nerviosa mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Tonton. Su mirada viajó varias veces entre la puerta y Tsunade como si estuviera asegurándose de que no correría peligro por las palabras que pensaba expresar. Una vez segura de que nadie escucharía se volteó a ver a Tsunade— he escuchado rumores de los planes de Kushina-san y Mikoto-san, ¿no cree que sería prudente no involucrarse en esto? Dicen que luego son muy... Intensas.

Tsunade le dio un panecillo y ella tomó un vaso de sake antes de mirarla con una gran sonrisa.

—No, esto es demasiado divertido como para dejarlo, además me favorecen para ganarme su aprobación —dijo antes de tomar un gran trago del fino sake importado desde el país del sake.

Si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría desde un principio se hubiese apuntado al instante.

* * *

La cena estaba arrancando fenomenal, las madres atendían a Tsunade y Sakura mientras dejaron el trabajo a sus esposos y Sakura cuidaran a sus hijos que estaban aún con algunas vendas en sus cuerpos. Todo arrancaba como debía ser, ellas lucieron sus mejores vestidos y sus mejores manjares para el paladar de todos, nadie podía quejarse de nada. Mkoto y Kushina estaban comportándose como nunca, claro reluciendo lo mejor de ellas. Al final de la noche tendrán un asunto pendiente mas terminado.

—Oye mamá, tenemos algo que decir Sasuke y yo —dijeron Naruto.

Al verse tan nerviosos la mesa se quedó en silencio provocando que los dos se pusieran mas nerviosos. Oh no, de pronto Kushina y Mikoto comenzaron a trazar un camino que no se esperaban encontrar, se tomaron de la mano y esperaron estáticas como todos los demás la bomba que lanzarían.

Si eran homosexuales bien, no están en contra, es una generación abierta y ellas son abiertas, quizá no tuvieran a Sakura como cuñada pero podrían convencerlos de que sus hijos los engendre Sakura para que los cinco los puedan cuidar, porque claro que tendrán muchos y ellas quieren muchos nietos. Nada de quien es el seme y el uke en una relación, bueno ellas les dejarían su intimidad a lo que ellos decidan, no querían saber realmente cual tenía cual posición, pero les harán que cada uno de ellos tenga su pareja.

—¿Qué sucede hijo? —preguntó Kushina con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Los segundos se les hicieron eternos mientras esperaban ansiosas por saber cuál era la inminente noticia que iban a recibir. La bomba que lo decidirá todo.

—Nosotros

Se inclinaron hacia adelante e incluso los papás y Sakura miraron un poco pálidos por saber lo que iban a decir.

Dejaron de respirar, Itachi era el único que los ingnoraba mientras comía un par de palillos de dango que Mikoto y Kushina les regalaron sin saber la razón. Aunque no se quejaba, todos los días le estaban regalando.

—Nos iremos a entrenar fuera de Konoha. —dijo Naruto.

—El dobe se irá con Jiraya-sensei a entrenar y yo me iré con Kakashi y Anko —le secundó Sasuke.

Sakura y los padres suspiraron, Itachi siguió comiendo y Tsunade se quedó viendo a las madres que estaban congeladas en su lugar.

La tragedia, crisis, fin del mundo, como cualquiera quiera llamarle sucedió el día en que sus hijos les dieron la noticia.

Se iban a ir a entrenar fuera de Konoha.

Ese fatídico día en donde ellos le dijeron a las futuras suegras que se irían por tres años fue nombrado el día oscuro. Los dos chicos se quedaron traumatizados de por vida, sus padres estuvieron a punto de no tener la posibilidad de hacer mas hijos, los aldeanos huían de las mujeres asesinas. El rumor de que demonios peores que el Kyuubi se esparcieron como reguero de pólvora, incluso comenzó una nueva religión donde respetaban a los demonios que tenían dentro de Kushina y Mikoto alegando que si los volvían a invocar sería verdaderamente el fin del mundo para la humanidad.

La única esperanza para la humanidad descanzaba en la nueva esperanza, Sakura. Junto a los demonios dentro de Kushina y Mikoto pusieron velas y pequeñas figurillas de Sakura Haruno: la única en controlar a los demonios aunque ella no lo sepa.

No sabían si adorarla como una diosa o tener pena por la Sakura ignorante de su alrededor y las dos locas, ejem, grandiosas mujeres que la adoraban o temerle porque tenía a dos poderosos demonios en la palma de la mano.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de casi la devastación y traumatizar a sus hijos por tomar la decisión de irse y obstruir el plan de las nueras de acercar mas a sus hijos con Sakura, ellas caminaban como si nada ni nadie las miraran con miedo y huyeran al verlas pasar desde lejos.

Cada una de ellas traía consigo un regalo especial para Tsunade. Si sus hijos se iban no iban a seguir con el plan de acercarse y ganar el amor de Tsunade y Sakura para que aprueben y cedan ante sus hijos. Esta vez abrieron la puerta de la oficina como si fuesen dueñas del lugar.

Lo que vieron dentro las dejó congeladas, sin aire y sin alma.

—Nos vemos luego Tsuande-sama. Dígame si le gusta el té que le hice, puedo traer a Shikamaru que le traiga mas o si está muy ocupada que el se lo dé a Sakura, se que son buenos amigos —dijo Yoshino antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto dándoles una gran sonrisa a las dos mujeres.


	5. Cómo ahuyentar a la competencia parte 1

**Nota de autor:**

Ya sé que tiene años desde que publiqué el último capítulo. Esta vez no les voy a decir les prometo que actualizare lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo. Me encanta esta historia porque es fresca, tiene un giro de entretenimiento y es para pasar el rato, pero no puedo sentarme y decir, ¡Ah! hoy voy a escribir otro capítulo de Sabia es mamá. No, eso no puedo hacer, tengo que estar en el ánimo exacto para seguir escribir está historia, no es que sea alguien amargada que le cuesta divertirse sino que tengo que estar satisfecha con lo que voy escribiendo. Además de que estas dos mamas son muy locas así que quiero que quede a como me las imagino en este pequeño mundo de "Sabia es mamá".

Disfruten!

 _Sabia es mamá_

 **Cómo ahuyentar a la competencia (parte 1)**

.

.

.

Para momentos desesperados existen las medidas desesperadas, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo o en este caso Kushina y Mikoto debían desarrollar un plan para descartar la competencia.

La batalla para ganarse a la nuera es más sangrienta de lo que uno cree, las miradas, las buenas acciones, el acercar al hijo a la chica y vea que ella es la mujer indicada, no es fácil. Sobre todo cuando hay otras mujeres con el mismo objetivo, cuando hay otras madres en juego la guerra entre ellas es aún más sanguinaria y despiadada, porque cuando no tenían a la nuera para que vieran por qué ellas eran la mejor elección, entonces podían realizar su plan para que la otra perdiera el prestigio, dejara de hacer sus avances o tener una pelea a muerte hasta que la ganadora se lleve a la nuera.

A sus 12 años Sakura, comenzaba a florecer, y como consecuencia los hombres comienzan a verla y desgraciadamente, las peores de todos los enemigos, eran las mujeres esas que solo pueden soñar en tener a Sakura como esposa de sus hijos, cuando en realidad ella ya está apartada para Sasuke o Naruto. Pobres ilusas.

La lista de enemigos en potencia de muertes "accidentales" comenzaba estando Lee en la parte mas baja. Cuando descubrieron que ese chico un año mayor que la pequeña, dulce, hermosa, risueña, encantadora y... Bueno, cuando se enteraron que ese tal Lee estaba enamorado de Sakura y se le ha declarado más veces de las que podían contar hasta ahora, casi les da un ataque al corazón. Si no fuera por sus esposos y que para la suerte de él, siempre se encontraba con Gai, sino fuera por eso ya le hubieran vertido ácido encima o cometido un crimen mayor que pareciere un accidente.

Lee estaba hasta abajo en la lista de muertes "accidentales", pero quien estaba en primer lugar no era otra que Yoshino Nara, la mujer que con solo imaginarla les hacía casi escupir fuego y ácido de la boca y hacerles crecer cuernos y alas. ESA mujer es la causante que muchas otras tuvieran el atrevimiento en pensar que sus hijos tenían una pizca de oportunidad de conseguir a Sakura, entre ellos estaba Tsume Inuzuka y otras.

La fatídica mañana en que llegaron a darle regalos a Tsunade no se esperaban encontrarse con Yoshino con la frente en alto saliendo de la oficina como si tuviese la victoria en la mano. Tenían que admitir que las habían agarrado desprevenidas, desde entonces han decidido hacer una pequeña tregua hasta deshacerse de los seres indignos de tener a Sakura como nuera o esposa. Cabe decir que la ira hacia Yoshino creció a la mañana siguiente cuando vieron a más mujeres entregarle sustanciosos regalos a la mentora de Sakura.

Esa vez Yoshino había ganado la pelea, mas no la batalla.

El único consuelo es que poco a poco sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos y aprendieron que desde la pelea chunnin se habían creado un club de fans SasuSaku y otro NaruSaku, obviamente Kushina y Mikoto fueron proclamadas presidentas de dichos clubs, aunque por desgracia estaban creciendo otros como ShikaSaku, NejiSaku KibaSaku y la lista continuaba hasta haber algunos que les sorprendían como SasuNaru o InoSaku. El caso es que finalmente en el pueblo de Konoha y posiblemente todo el país del fuego, las mujeres adultas estaban involucrándose en esto a expensas de los más jóvenes que no se enteraban del juego en que habían entrado por lo habilidosas que son las mujeres para ocultarlo, y los hombres… Bueno, para no morir por decir algo o tener un destino peor que la muerte se quedaron callados y hacían la vista gorda.

La siguiente línea de batalla era esta noche, el último batallón de Kushina y Mikoto antes de que sus hijos se vayan y tengan que ser ellas las responsables de mantener despierto el amor entre ellos y Sakura. No se quejaban por supuesto, después de estar tanto tiempo rodeadas de hombres, el estar con una mujer es un cambio agradable para ambas mujeres. Claro que para seguir así, esta noche debía ser espléndida, tenían un plan muy laborioso; A: Quitar a Yoshino de la competencia, naturalmente, B: alejar a todos los futuros y desgraciados pretendientes.

En definitiva pelearán por Sakura hasta la muerte.

La despedida de Naruto, Sasuke y el equipo de Gaara que retorna a Suna, por el momento va de maravilla, todos se divertían y hablaban. Entre las personas presentes se encuentran los nueve novatos, el equipo de Gaara que se estaba llevando de maravilla con el equipo siete, el equipo de Gai y otras personas que conocían. Las personas están presentes y el juego apenas comenzaba. Naturalmente, como parte de la estrategia iban a saludar en un principio a Sakura y Tsunade para ganar terreno contra las otras madres que esperaban su turno de ser valientes para interponerse en las dos hermosas madres ángeles/demonio.

Cuando las dos con paso presuroso se acercaron con grandes sonrisas ladinas se acercaron a los objetivos, sus sonrisas se petrificaron al encontrarse con el peor enemigo de ellas desde el otro lado de la sala: Yoshino Nara. Cuando la mirada de las tres se encontraron lo supieron, era hora del juego. Todo o nada.

El ahuyentar la competencia es todo un arte, una habilidad en donde el ingenio y la discreción lo eran todo para mantener cerca al objetivo (sakura), y lejos al perdedor (Yoshino obviamente). Las habilidades para manipular lo son todo y el jugar con la otra persona eran sobrevivir o morir.

Para ser más claros tenían una serie de pasos.

Paso No. 1 Alejar a la suegras falsas del camino

Sakura estaba rodeada de las madres de algunos compañeros de su viejo grupo de la academia, ella reía con ellas por cortesía y otras tantas por algo que decía. Los tímpanos de Kushina y Mikoto casi sangraban cuando las ingratas reían demasiado fuerte detonando que se reían con falsedad. La primera de las ofensas que podían a ser a alguien como Sakura. Nunca, nunca, nunca se atreverían a forzar una risa falsa para caer bien a Sakura.

Estaba permitido robar cabello para hacer un altar, rezar a todos los dioses del cielo e inframundo para que sus deseos se cumplan, amenazar eh, decirle a Kurama que si algún momento sale de Naruto y/o Minato no se atreva a tocar a su familia y sobre todo a Sakura o verían lo que es el bajo mundo, e incluso hacer vudú y magia negra y blanca para atar a Sakura. Si, todo eso se permitía menos el falsificar estar realmente interesados en prestar atención o reír de algo que diga Sakura.

—Ah, Sakura-chan, ¿De qué se están riendo? —preguntó Kushina pasando casualmente su brazo por los hombros de Sakura, por otro lado Mikoto al ponerse del otro lado le dio una de sus más dulces y glamurosas sonrisas al estilo Uchiha.

Como caballeros con la armadura dorada se pararon a cada lado de la roseta. Las mujeres dejaron de reírse y las miraron con cautela, las más sabias se deslizaron en silencio sabiendo que meterse en la batalla cuando esas dos estaban al frente solo indicaría un baño de sangre en el que no se querían meter, las otras aunque se mostraron cautelosas intentando no intimidarse.

—Mikoto-san, Kushina-san, buenas noches —sonrió Sakura con tal inocencia que las nombradas quisieron chillar y morder sus cachetes de lo adorable que se veía con ese vestido color verde por la ocasión. Obvio ellas la acompañaron a comprarlo obligando, amenazando a muerte a sus hijos a que las acompañen de compras o sino no iba a haber ramen y tomates en todo Konoha por una larga temporada para cuando regresaran—, les estaba contando de una vez que fui con mi equipo a rescatar un gato y cómo Naruto y Sasuke-kun terminaron todos arañados.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron triunfantes al saber que la pequeña Sakura estaba hablando de sus hijos, saboreando el triunfo miraron a las mujeres que quedaban, debajo de esas dulces sonrisas había una latente amenaza que prometía un profundo dolor. Las caras de algunas se tornaron blancas como el papel y decidieron huir. Perfecto, estaban marcando el terreno.

—Es bueno que recuerdes eso Sakura-chan, de seguro que los chicos te extrañaran cuando se vayan, y antes de lo que pienses ellos regresarán y tendrán buenos momentos contigo nuevamente —le alentó Mikoto.

La sonrisa de Sakura decayó unos instantes antes de sonreír nuevamente.

—Si, tres años pasarán muy rápido —concordó tratando de no verse tan afectada.

Kushina y Mikoto tuvieron que evitar saltar sobre ella para darle un abrazo de oso. Definitivamente tenía que ser parte de la familia. No podían dejar que otra mujer la tuviera como nuera. Tenía que ser suya, pensaron respectivamente. Con el ánimo encendido decidieron hacer una jugada mas. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, se dijeron telepáticamente, estaban están en tregua, dos pensaban mejor que uno.

—Estoy muy segura que Naruto y Sasuke te estiman mucho mas de lo que tu te imaginas. En sus corazones tienen una gran porción guardada especialmente para ti —dijo Kushina logrando que las mejillas de Sakura se pusiera totalmente colorada—, cuando regresen ten por seguro que correrán a saludarte.

Poco a poco iban poniendo más y más rojo la piel de Sakura mientras la adulaban y le decían que sus hijos la apreciaban mucho. Tanto como para que ella sea la madre de sus hijos, y claro ellas las abuelas. Pronto la pelirrosa estaba tartamudeando sin saber qué decir. Ante esto, las mujeres se alejaron rendidas al ver, como ya sabían, que no tenían oportunidad.

Paso No. 1 Alejar a las suegras falsas del camino Listo

—Ellas tienen razón.

Las tres alzaron la cabeza hacia arriba, al instante Kushina y Mikoto sintieron que el demonio interno pedía a gritos salir y dar caza hasta la muerte. Ahí frente a ellas sin miedo estaban Tsume y Yoshino.

—No estés triste de que ellos se vayan —volvió a decir Tsume—, estarás trabajando duro con la Hokage para ser una de las mejores Kunoichis de la aldea y estrás trabajando con otros equipos. En todo caso si quieres puedes ayudarnos en la perrera a cuidar a los perros ninjas, Kiba siempre necesita una mana en eso.

Tch, aludadora, pensaron con odio Mikoto y Kushina. Sintieron que iban a vomitar por ver tan obvio movimiento para agradarle a Sakura. Por desgracia, vieron que funcionó. Los grandes ojos esmeraldas de Sakura brillaban como gemas.

—Gracias Tsume-san. Es muy divertido ayudar a Kiba con los cachorros.

Kushina, Mikoto y Yoshino hicieron una mueca de disgusto apenas disimulada.

—Me aseguraré que Kiba te avise cuando vayan a bañar a los perros.

—También puedes ir a visitar a Shikamaru, Sakura-chan —dijo Yoshino llamando la atención de Sakura—, ya sabes que ese chico es un vago y necesita a alguien que le de unas cuantas patadas para que se pare y haga algo más que dormir.

Sakura se rio ante esto.

—Yo creo que es relajante mirar las nubes de vez en cuando, pero no se preocupe Yoshino-san, cuando quiera voy con Ino a levantar a Shikamaru para que haga algo de provecho —le guiñó el ojo. Mikoto y Kushina estaban que explotaban—, además como él está trabajando con Tsunade de cerca entonces me toca a mi hacer que realmente trabaje.

A pesar de que la sonrisa de Yoshino se vio opacada cuando mencionó a Ino no tambaleó al saber que estarían trabajando de cerca su hijo con Sakura. Miró con deleite a las otras tres mujeres que se veían claramente molestas.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino a lo lejos.

Las tres madres y Sakura giraron a ver a Ino gritando desde el otro lado de la habitación, ella estaba reunida con los otros novatos, el equipo de Gaara y el de Neji. Su mejor amiga la estaba llamando para que fuera con ellos.

—Ve Sakura-chan, disfruta el momento —dijo Mikoto alentandola sabiendo que no podían retenerla más.

Agradecida Sakura salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Las tres mujeres vieron a la chica interactuar con su mejor amiga antes de unirse a la plática con los demás con mucho ánimo. Las tres suspiraron antes de girarse a verse con odio y desafío. Sabía que lo tenían difícil.

Por una parte Tsume conocía que Sakura amaba a los animales, con tan solo unas dulces palabras podía convencer a Sakura a que fuera a su casa a pasar tiempo con los cachorros (Kiba). Yoshino tenía la ventaja de que su hijo estaría trabajando cerca con Sakura en la torre de la Hokage gracias a las habilidades del inteligente y vago Nara. Mikoto tenía la ventaja de que Sakura tenía un pequeño flechazo por su hijo, y Mikoto tenía la ventaja que tenía un carácter parecido al de Sakura por lo que se llevaban muy bien y Naruto claramente le gustaba Sakura.

Estaban en un punto muerto.

Era hora de poner en acción el siguiente paso.

Paso No. 2 hacer retroceder a las contendientes más fuertes. 

—Los Inuzuka cuando encontramos nuestra pareja somos leales hasta la muerte.

—Mi hijo es un gran vago pero es realmente atento a los demás, no dudo que como amante es tan bueno como su inteligencia. Yo lo eduque.

—Sasuke es un Uchiha, y los Uchihas tenemos una gran capacidad de amor por nuestras personas especiales.

—Naruto puede ser un idiota pero desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez se enamoró perdidamente de ella.

Las cuatro se aferraron a una discusión mencionando los puntos fuertes de sus hijos y por qué es que ellos eran la mejor opción de Sakura. Poco a poco, algunas mujeres se fueron acercando a ellas para ver la pelea, entre susurros hablaban animando a quién preferían. Algunas tenían unos diminutos pines en sus vestidos con las palabras NaruSaku, ShikaSaku, SasuSaku, KibaSaku o algún otro emparejamiento con Sakura. Animaban e incluso se metieron a dar ideas de por qué es que pensaban que el chico a su elección era mejor que el otro.

—¡Sakuraaaaa! ¡La flor más hermosa de toda Konoha, la representación digna de la llama de la juventud, la mujer entre las mujeres! —gritó una voz tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la sala.

Las mujeres dejaron de hablar y se estremecieron. De golpe giraron y vieron a Lee que entró por la puerta principal y corrió hasta tomar las manos de Sakura en las suyas. Claramente Sakura se veía incómoda. Las mujeres discretamente se alejaron de las cuatro ninjas para evitar salir lastimadas cuando empezaron a sentir el aura a muerte salir de ellas.

Paso No.2 Hacer retroceder a las contendientes más fuertes fallido.

Oh, pobre Lee. Tan inocente e ignorante del mundo no sabía que en este momento, justo ahora estaba volviendo la prioridad número uno de exterminación inmediata de cuatro poderosas Kunoichi que si pudieran lo hubiesen hecho explotar con la mirada mucho antes de lo que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

Como si el destino deseara la muerte inminente de Lee, la música comenzó a sonar y al instante varias parejas fueron al centro a bailar. Lee por supuesto aprovechó el momento.

—Sakura-chan bailemos —gritó Lee jalandola de la muñeca antes de que pudiera decir algo la pelirrosa.

Ahí en la pista comenzó un extraño baile mientras daba vueltas y vueltas a Sakura. Al paso que iba solo iba a lograr que Sakura le vomitara aún así las cuatro se vieron y asintieron. Él tenía que ser destruido. Tsume y Yoshino se fueron a idear un plan para salvar a Sakura de las garras de Lee y encargarse de Gai que era el único que alentaba y gritaba por un LeeSaku sin pudor. Por otro lado, Kushina y Mikoto que su sangre hervía al ver el atrevimiento del chico dieron un paso al frente para interponerse.

—Sakura-chan —dijo Lee deteniendo su baile y las vueltas que le daba a ya una mareada Sakura que no lo escuchaba porque intentaba no vomitar frente a tantas personas—, eres muy bella, quiero, quiero darte un beso.

El alma de Kushina y Mikoto se quedó petrificada cuando vieron a la desprotegida y mareada Sakura no darse cuenta de las palabras de Lee. Las dos corrieron como si el diablo mismo las persiguiera empujando a todas la personas que hacían de barrera entre ellas y los dos chicos.

Con horror vieron a Lee bajar la cabeza acercando sus labios a los inocentes y puros de Sakura.

Las mujeres y esposo contuvieron el aliento.

¡Noooooo! gritaron en sus mentes las dos.

¿Dónde estaban Yoshino cuando la necesitaban?

Que llegue una invasión, que le parta un rayo a Lee, que Orochimaru vuelva a la vida para detener esta atrocidad, ¡que alguien los empuje!

A milímetros de que Lee besara a Sakura y ellas sabiendo que no llegarán cerraron los ojos.

No podían ver.

No querían ver esta película de terror.

Que alguien las despierte.

Que esto sea un sueño.

—Ah, ¡Oye! — gritó Lee.

Las dos abrieron los ojos y volvieron a respirar. Salvador había llegado.

Ahí estaba enmedio del cuarto agarrando a Sakura del brazo.

Agradecidas lo vieron como si un brillo dorado lo recubriera.

En definitiva el tenía un pase directo al cielo.

Tierras, dinero, el puesto de Hokage, el dominio del mundo, todo el dango que quisiera. ¡No importaba! Lo que quisiera ellas se encargaran de dárselo aún si tengan que vender el alma de Lee a cambio y si se podía la de Yoshino y Tsume...

Itachi era el autonombrado salvador de la inocencia de Sakura y del futuro de Naruto y Sasuke.

—No creo que deberías tratar así a la chica que dices que te gusta —le amonestó Itachi a Lee refiriéndose al estado aún mareado de Sakura.

Como si apenas se hubiese dado cuenta Lee lloró con dramatismo.

—¡No puede ser! ¡He hecho que mi Sakura-chan se mareara! soy indigno de su puro y verdadero amor. ¡Tengo que correr cien vueltas a todo Konoha antes de volver a declarar mi amor y hacer lo correcto con Sakura-chan! —gritó Lee. Sin dar tiempo a nadie salió corriendo por la puerta

Perfecto, tenían tiempo para hacer un plan de cómo deshacerse de Lee el resto de la noche.

—¿Estas bien Sakura? —preguntó Itachi a Sakura cuando ella finalmente pudo estar consciente de sí y su alrededor.

—¿Qué?, ¿Dónde está Lee? —preguntó ella al no ver por ningún lado a su amigo de spandex verde.

—Se fue a dar unas vueltas por Konoha —le respondió.

—Oh…

Sakura miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en medio de la sala y alrededor de ellos habían personas que estaban bailando con una pareja. Se movió incómoda al sentirse fuera de lugar entre las personas que bailaban y reían.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó Itachi sorprendiendola—, creo que será raro si no bailamos aunque sea una pista antes de salir.

Sakura se rió y asintió.

Mikoto y Kushina vieron a los dos chicos bailar en la pista de baile. Las dos sonrieron satisfechas de que Itachi estaba salvando más de lo que él pensaba. Quizá este momento sería bueno para hacer el siguiente paso en acción.

—Ah, eso si que fue intenso —suspiró Shisui apareciendo entre las dos mujeres.

—Si, pero itachi nos ha salvado —contentó Mikoto sin sorprenderse que de la gran habilidad de Shisui se aparecer en un segundo a otro en las salas.

—Saben queridas damas, yo no creo que Sakura-chan deba estar con Naruto o Sasuke yo me inclino mas a que ella se quede con It-

No pudo terminar la frase cuando las dos furiosas estrellaron sus puños en Shisui haciéndolo volar por la sala hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Si alguien lo vio hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como todo lo que tenía que ver con Mikoto y Kushina.

—Sakura es de mi Naruto —dijo Kushina.

—O mi Sasuke —respondió Mikoto con voz tensa

Las dos se miraron por más de un segundo antes de mirar de nuevo a Sakura.

Hoy no era momento de pelear entre ellas. Aún tenían trabajo que hacer.

Paso No. 3 Que sus hijos se den cuenta de la belleza de Sakura. 

Para su siguiente movimiento cada una de ellas fue por su esposo que no tuvieron más elección que hacer lo que sus esposas exigían y las siguieron a bailar con ellas.

Una vez que estaban bailando con cuidado Kushina fue la primera en acercarse a su hijo que estaba acercándose a la mesa de comida.

—Naruto —lo llamó antes de dar una vuelta con su esposo—, ve a bailar con Sakura-chan.

Las mejillas de Naruto se pusieron rojas.

—Ah, —sus ojos viajaron entre la comida a centímetros de el y su madre, como si pensara que es más importante—, ¿Puedo hacerlo después? Tengo hambre.

—Es una orden.

Tragando saliva, Naruto salió corriendo hacia Sakura que bailaba con Kakashi.

—Sakura-chan, baila conmigo por _favooor_ —dijo con un tono de urgencia a lo último.

Sakura confundida dudó. Apenas había comenzado a bailar con su sensei la canción y creía que era irrespetuoso el dejarlo así.

—Esta bien Sakura, tienes que bailar con todo tu equipo antes de que nos separemos —le sonrió Kakashi con su único ojo visible bajo la máscara.

Sakura asintió y fue con Naruto. Los movimientos de ambos eran muy torpes al principio, la cara de Naruto estaba completamente roja y Sakura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el evitar ser pisoteada por Naruto.

—¡Ah! Naruto, me has pisoteado por quinta vez consecutiva, concentrate —gruñó la pelirrosa.

La ceja de Kushina comenzó a temblar al ver el mal comportamiento de su hijo. Minato que bailaba con ella sonreía con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan pero es que tengo hambreeee —se quejó larga y profundamente. Como afirmación su estómago gruño con fuerza.

Al décimo pisotón Sakura se cansó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Mejor ve a comer que me dejarás sin pies —le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Las uñas de Kushina se clavaron en los hombros de Minato quien tuvo que tragarse el grito de dolor para no llamar la atención.

—Kushina, m- me lastimas —murmuró.

Mikoto sonriendo al ver su oportunidad, se acercó a Sasuke que estaba apoyado en un pilar.

—Sasuke, hijo —dijo con dulzura mientras bailaba con su esposo con elegancia—te vas a ir por tres años ve y baila un rato con Sakura-chan.

Como fiel hijo de mamá sin decir nada se aproximó a Sakura.

—Bailemos —dijo secamente.

Sakura se sonrojó locamente y asintió muy feliz. Estaba en el cielo.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun, creí que no bailabas.

—Hn.

—Tres años son muchos los que te vas. Cuando nos volvamos a ver seremos el mejor equipo de todos —se rió.

—Hn.

—Uh, ¿c-crees que mi vestido es bonito? —tartamudeó nerviosa.

—Hn.

—… Sasuke, tu cabello parece el culo de un pato.

—Hn

—…

—…

Una espesa aura comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Mikoto a pesar de que tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Fugaku que bailaba con ella hizo como si le estuviese hablando el alma del sabio de los seis caminos.

—Nuestro hijo necesita unas lecciones de modales —a pesar de su tono de voz agradable había una connotación asesina en el fondo.

—Hn.

—… —el aura de Mikoto se espesó aún más—, esto es tu culpa.

Paso No. 3 Que sus hijos se den cuenta de la belleza de Sakura fallido terriblemente.

Dejando a sus maridos a un lado Mikoto y Kushina vieron con lágrimas en sus ojos a Sakura bailar con distintas personas. Bailó con Shikamaru y Kiba que lo hicieron tan desastrosamente como sus hijos, bailó con Iruka, Ino, Tenten, Neji y con sus otros amigos.

Resignadas pensaron que quizá sus hijos aún eran unos niños inmaduros que les faltaba crecer antes de que se casara con Sakura y les dieran millones de nietos. Pero no se rendirán, ellas saben que aún podían salvar la situación. Tienen tres años con Sakura para que ella no se enfoque en otro chico. Porque como madres sabias, siempre sabían que ella es lo que ellos necesitan.

Rendidas, decidieron simplemente ver a sus hijos hablar y divertirse con sus compañeros y amigos. Este día nadie había ganado.

—¡Finalmente! —gritó Lee regresando de dar cien vueltas a todo Konoha y aún así parecer tan fresco como una lechuga—, ah que sediento estoy.

—Ah Lee, ¿eres amigo de mi hijo no? —preguntó Yoshino. Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando el apareció.

—¡Se señora! —gritó con emoción.

—Pareces que tienes mucha sed, ten toma mi bebida —dijo agarrando uno de los vasos que había en la mesa.

—Gracias señora, usted es muy amable —dijo Lee agarrando el vaso e irse hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Estaba listo para confesarse a Sakura nuevamente.

Kushina y Mikoto se acercaron a Yoshino que sonreía triunfante.

—Dudo que hayas salido muy caritativa como para darle de tu agua —dijo Kushina con desconfianza.

—Listo, me he deshecho de Gai, ese hombre no nos seguirá molestando por el resto de la noche —dijo Tsume apareciendo muy sonriente.

Mikoto y Kushina entrecerrando los ojos. Si había mujeres tan horribles como ellas eran Yoshino y Tsume, y quizá Tsunade.

—No se lo que hiciste, yo solo le dí algo a Lee para mantenerlo lejos —dijo Yoshino encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Que demonios! —las cuatro miraron hacia a un lado.

Jiraiya dejó caer su vaso al piso, sus brazos rodearon su estómago mientras se doblaba hacia adelante. Un fuerte retortijón escucharon desde donde estaban ellas y mucho otros.

—¿Quién cambió mi sake? —gruñó antes de salir corriendo hasta el baño próximo.

Mikoto, Kushina y Tsume vieron a Yoshino que se hizo la inocente aunque no era cierto.

—Esta bien es solo sake, cuando se de cuenta lo va a dejar y ya —dijo Yoshino restándole importancia.

Un fuerte golpe llamó la atención de las cuatro. Fuertes gritos sucedieron luego del golpe. todos los ninjas dentro de la sala siguieron el ruido hasta donde estaban los nueve novatos reunidos con el equipo de Suna y Neji. En medio del estruendo vieron a Lee con el rostro totalmente rojo y sus movimientos tambaleantes mientras golpeaba y le gritaba a todo lo que se moviera.

Comenzó a patear, romper girar y moverse, los ninjas que intentaron detenerlo salieron volando por sus golpes.

Las cuatro miraron horrorizadas. Lee solo le había dado un sorbo al sake y estaba completamente ebrio.

La gente comenzó a correr del miedo de ser víctima de los duros golpes de Lee.

Lee pateó a Neji que cayó sobre Naruto quien empujó a Sasuke quien para no caer empujó a Ino y ella cayó sobre Chouji y Kiba para no caer en el duro piso, Choji jaló a shikamaru quien agarró lo más próximo que fue temari quien con su abanico golpeó a Sakura por la nuca. Sakura se hizo hacia adelante por el golpe que le dio Temari aventandola a Gaara que por estar desprevenido al alzar su arena a la espalda para evitar que una silla le golpeara no vio cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que ya estaba sobre él tirándolo al piso.

Todos los conscientes en la sala aspiraron duro.

Gaara había sido tirado al piso.

Gaara estaba en el piso debajo de Sakura.

Gaara estaba besando los labios de Sakura.

¡Noooooooo!

 **Para los que han pedido GaaSaku ahí esta un regalo ;)**

* * *

 **Ustedes, ¿Por qué creen que el personaje masculino preferido de ustedes es el indicado para ser pareja de Sakura?**

* * *

Mientras el infierno se desataba por un Lee borracho y cuatro madres furiosas Shisui volvía a cobrar conocimiento. Un poco atontado miró la escena donde todos corrían y gritaban mientras objetos salían volando por todos lados.

—Me declaro fundador y seguidor de la pareja ItaSaku —murmuró para si mismo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Itachi acercándose a su primo.

Al instante guardó la bandera en su bolsillo.

—Nada —dijo con casualidad con una gran sonrisa—, me divierto viendo el infierno ser desatado.

Itachi miró a su primo y luego toda la escena que rodaba frente a ellos.

—Si tu lo dices —se encogió de hombros—, me estoy llevando al equipo siete a casa, se van a quedar a dormir en la casa antes de irse mañana por la mañana.

—Ok —dijo sonriente Shisui—, tienes mi completo apoyo, gana.

Itachi se giró una vez mas a su primo alzando su ceja con cuidado tratando de encontrar la razón a sus palabras. Su primo simplemente siguió sonriendo.

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó.

—Nada primo bebé —dijo Shisui palmeando su hombro antes de que los dos desaparecieran por las puertas siguiendo al equipo siete y su sensei que miraban a Sakura que estaba completamente roja.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Finalmente, ¿qué les pareció? La contienda entre NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NejiSaku y otros emparejamientos sigue adelante. Estas locas madres siguen haciendo las suyas y dejando un desastre detrás de ellas. Para los que han preguntado por qué no piensa Mikoto en Itachi decidí hacer un pequeño seguidor del ItaSaku desde las sombras por ustedes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Dejen su comentario.

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **gabi2801**

Si! me gustó como dejé el final del capítulo anterior, nadie se lo esperaba y la verdad fue una idea de último momento. Hasta ahora las contendientes mas fuertes son Kushina y Mikoto (obviamente) y se suman Tsume y Yoshino. Lo de Sasuke y Naruto de que eran gay si, ya tenía la idea general y solo tratpe de buscar cómo hacer para que solo hasta el último momento se desmintiera el pensamiento de los que estaban en la mesa. Ya finalmente está el siguiente capítulo pero no prometo continuar pronto como dije hasta arriba.

 **kazuyaryo**

Hola, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, yo también me divertí mucho al escribir. Lo de Yoshino si fue algo de ultimo minuto y quedé fascinada, su salida de la oficina de Tsunade y las caras sorprendias de Kushina y Mikoto fueron geniales en mi mente. Ciertamente no hubo NejiSaku pero si puse un beso de Sakura con Gaara para el horror de las dos mamás jajaja. Tus preguntas creo que serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos, no puedo decir nada o pierde el efecto sorpresa. Perdón por la espera eterna.

 **Noemitg-chan** chapter 4 . Mar 15

Hola Noemi, igual a mi me encanta la rivalidad entre Kushina y Mikoto, al final por hacer lo que ellas quieres se les escapan algunas cosas de las manos. Lo de que pensaran que Sasuke y Naruto eran gays estuvo fríamente calculado jaja. Si que se llevaron un susto. Y la competencia por Sakura sigue. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Saludos!

 **Guest** **Mar 15**

Si, fue el elemento sorpresa del final. En este capítulo solo provocaron un gran desastre al final... La verdad yo también pensaba lo mismo de que Shikamaru solo la veía con Temari pero me leí alguna vez una historia que era ShikaSaku y me encantó. Si, Itachi es muy feliz con sus dangos, está en el paraiso sin saber qué es lo que había hecho para merecer dangos todos los días. Aún tienes tiempo para ver cuál es la contienda que quieres o no sé al final puede haber alguna sorpresa. En un principio creí hacer esta historia de dos capítulos pero por los buenos comentarios y deseos decidí que esas dos locas madres debían hacer mas locuras hasta que llegara el fin, lo que si es que en el transcurso he tenido mis dudas antes de subir un capítulo nuevo porque empiezo a temer que por que tengan las expextativas tan altas el siguiente capítulo no sea de tan buen agrado, pero luego pienso que voy a dejar que Kushina y Mikoto sean las que me digan que locura es la que quieren hacer y que sea yo la que esté satisfecha con lo que escribo. NejiSaku, jaja bueno han pedido otras parejas fuera de SasuSaku o NaruSaku asi que por qué no puede haber un elemento sorpresa xD Ya se verá mas adelante.

 **Brendiiita**

Si, eso de que fueran gays estuvo fríamente calculado

 **keyra10** 0

Hola, gracias, faltan unos cuantos capítulos para ver el final de esta historia, se ha hecho mas larga porque tardo mas en escribir y subir un nuevo capítulo. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji o Shikamaru? quien sabe eso ya les mostraré al final qué es lo que decidí.

 **97-Lilly**

Igual a mi me gusta cómo esta quedando. Estoy de acuerdo, me gustan los fic donde no murieron Minato y Kushina y no sucediera la masacre. Saludos!

 **Guest** Mar 15

Ya finalmente está la continuación. :)

 **Marishka16**

Yoshino es ruda de roer así que todavía tiene cuerda para mas. No, no conoce el miedo, es temeraria y de fuerte caracter, no por nada se casó con un vago como su esposo, como ellas, cuando algo le interesa va por lo que quiere. Creo que de las cosas que más me dio risa del capítulo anterior fue que Tsunade viera desde su trono cómo el infierno comenzaba a moverse para alabara y besar sus pies solo para que ganen su afecto mientras se mataban entre si. Si fue gracioso lo de "liberales", en cuanto a lo de tu historia, no hay problema, cuando tengas tiempo siéntate a escribir y ya me mandas un mensaje si aún quieres que te ayude en algo. Aún no es el final de Yoshino pero veremos si el funeral que hacen no es el de Lee.

 **Galaxy**

Hola!, que bueno que te gustó, si lo de Naruto y Sasuke fue uno de los elementos sorpresa. si igual me imaginé a Itachi que cada día apareciera misteriosamente una ración de dango en su mesa lo hacía muy feliz aunque no supiera la razón de que le regalaran dango.

 **Adrit126**

Jaja, si el final fue la última pieza sorpresa del capítulo, me emocione y disfruté cuando lo hice. Creo que lo de Gaara ya se te hizo con este final xD. ¿qué te pareció?

 **rosegold09**

Igual a mi me dan mucha risa, no, ni a sus esposos respetan. Si, estan muy locas, lo de Naruto y Sasuke estuvo friamente calculado. NaruSakuSasu jaja ok lo pienso y pienso. Lo de Yoshino también me reí al escribirlo me imagine con lujo de detalle esa escena. Espero que este capítulo haya parecido mas largo.

Me dan tanta risa Mikoto y Kushina xd no respetan a nadie, están super locas, por un momento pensé que harías gays a Naruto y Sasuke D: me asuste...  
Pero la idea de sus locas madres en que se hagan una pareja de "tres" me gusto, aceptarían poligamia ajsjaja vamos por el NaruSakuSasu!

 **Guest** Mar 15

Ya finalmente está el siguiente capítulo!

 **johanauzumaki28** Mar 15

Igual a mi me encantó el capítulo! Se que el anterior capítulo fue muy corto, espero que este lo haya compensado aunque sea un poco. Si, nadie se esperaba ese final. ¿Harem? No se, ¿Neji? ya veremos xD Nos leemos pronto!

 **Sakura uzumaki** Mar 15

Igual a mi me gustó y me divertí. Bueno hay un poco de Gaasaku al final del capítulo ;)Narusaku o shikasaku está en suspenso.

 **Alex Sez 1995**

Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Andy**

si yoshino entra junto con Tsume y también hacen travesuras. Saludos!

 **Cony 98**

igual me gusta este fic, este y way down we go creo que son mis tesoros principales luego la de Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi. Si, tenía pensado lo que dijiste, que tenga un poquito de gracia y un toque de drama que no deje a uno desangrando en el piso. ya hay un seguidor dentro de la historia que vota por ItaSaku ;) Pues tienen doce años Naruto y Sasuke así que les falta madurar xD a diferencia de ITachi que les lleva cinco años.

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll**

Si, de lo que se salvó Orochimaru. Y de nuevo en este capítulo fue el héroe de ambas mamas. Si lo excluyen es que están pensando en NAruto y Sasuke por ser los compañeros de equipo de Sakura. Obvio que Tsunade se aprovecha, no solo de ellas dos sino de todas las que quieren adularla, tiene que aprovechar el momento y sobre todo disfrutar desde su trono lo que quieren para su protegida. Me gusta en mis fics largos, aunque sea retazos de temas reales, por eso para esta historia quise tomar el tema de orientación sexual enfocado en cuanto a los padres, por eso aunque los dos no habían dicho nada, y ellas ya estaban haciendo sus propias conclusiones, aceptarían si ellos les decían que eran gays. Si será dificil sin sus hijos para que Sakura se case con alguno de ellos en un futuro, pero de todos modos por ser aún unos niños no ayudan mucho.

Ya este capítulo es mas largo que el anterior. Al menos posiblemente la de Lee y Gai si jaja.

 **paola**

A mi me entretiene y divierte mucho escribirla. Itasaku entonces, pues ya hay un seguidor de ITaSaku dentro de la historia!

 **Maria Camila818**

Es una buena idea, creo que la voy a tener en mente y sopesar mientras aún sigo armando el final. Gracias por tu comentario! Que historia has leido donde ellas compitan? estoy interesada en leer.

 **Guest** Mar 28

Ya finalmene subí la continuación!

 **Juniver**

Gracias por tu comentario, qué puntos crees que son innecesarios? para tratar de mejorar, agradecería mucho que me dijeras porque estoy constantemente tratando de mejorar mi redacción, hace unos meses por curiosidad me leí mis primeras historias y me horrorice de cómo escribía jaja.

Los shippeos son divertidos, tomaré en cuenta tu comentario. Un poco de romance con los tres antes del final? Hm, eso sería interesante y volvería mas locas a las mamas. Pues no hubo tonteo descarado con Gaara pero si hubo un beso con el en este capítulo ;) accidental pero lo hubo. A mi también me gusta emparejar a sakura con distintas personas.

Saludos!

 **Guest** Apr 7

Que bueno que te gusta!

 **BohemianPigeon** Apr 10

NaruSasuSaku, si sería divertido, incluir un ItaSaku mientras hay un NaruSakuSaku? jajaj bueno o con cualquiera de los tres jajja ok. Hay muchas posibilidades de final que es hasta divertido. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

 **gorrionfantasma**

Hola!, nadie se lo esperaba incluso yo porque fue algo de último momento jaja. Tardé en actualizar lo se, y no se cuando vaya a actualizar de nuevo, eso si no dejaré la historia abandonada. Que sakura sea la ganona y se quede con los dos Uchiha y Naruto jaja eso sería gracioso. ya veremos. Saludos!


	6. Cómo ahuyentar a la competencia parte 2

**Nota de autor:**

Disfruten!

 _Sabia es mamá_

 **Cómo ahuyentar a la competencia (parte 2)**

.

.

.

El camino a una meta a seguir no es fácil, todos saben que cuanto más alto es el listón del propósito a seguir más sudor, lágrimas y sangre uno tiene que derramar para poder conseguir lo que uno quiere.

Kushina y Mikoto tienen muy claro esto… Como las madres tercas que no han huido despavoridas temiendo a las infames demonios. Tsume y Yoshino son las dos rivales a muertes que más dolor de cabeza que les han dado a Mikoto y Kushina. Pero, de algo están seguras ambas madres es que harán lo que sea por tener a Sakura.

Desde el desgraciado y maldito día en que fue la fiesta de despedida de Naruto y Sasuke las cosas han marchado más o menos bien para ellas.

Estuvieron presente cuando torpemente Sakura se despidió de Gaara y sobre todo cuando ella se despidió de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi llorando. Kushina miró con orgullo a su hijo dar un entusiasta abrazo a Sakura mientras que Mikoto hizo (obligó) a Sasuke despedirse de un abrazo.

Ya habían hecho un super elaborado plan para tener cerca a Sakura todo el tiempo, sin embargo, con lo que no contaban es que su entrenamiento con Tsunade la absorbiera por más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Para ellas es un arma de doble filo porque por un lado ahuyentaron a las lagartonas que tratan de acercarse a Sakura y por otro lado no podían poner sus planes en acción.

Con el tiempo Sakura fue creciendo, por lo que tanto Kushina como Mikoto estuvieron de acuerdo de seguir tomándole fotos cuando ella estaba estudiando, trabajando, salvando una vida, yendo a una misión, saliendo con sus amigas, comiendo, cepillándose los dientes, durmiendo…

El caso es que tenían muchas fotos para tener un recordatorio de la hermosa flor que se está convirtiendo. Ellas ya lo habían previsto desde la primera vez que la vieron, para su desgracia y orgullo los hombres comenzaban a girar cuando la veían pasar, muchas veces tuvieron que aparecer cuando un hombre se animaba a entablar una conversación con ella o trataban de coquetearles, hacer que accidentalmente no podían ir a la cita o hacerlos desaparecer misteriosamente. Por suerte en un año y medio regresó Kakashi del entrenamiento con Sasuke y comenzó entrenar con Sakura por lo que tuvieron ayuda extra para ahuyentar a las personas no merecedoras de Sakura.

Pronto llegarán sus hijos por lo que tenían que librar el camino para que ellos hagan la jugada maestra.

Para horror de ellas un nuevo integrante ingreso al equipo siete, Sai. Por un segundo creyeron que tendrán que darle una misteriosa muerte por si comenzaba a coquetear con Sakura, aunque al segundo quisieron hacerlo por decirle fea.

Al final el muy afortunado al parecer tiene un interés amoroso con la mejor amiga de Sakura por lo que decidieron perdonarle la vida.

Después de él seguían otros que ya han sido descartados hasta que la lista se ha reducido considerablemente.

Las dos mujeres iban directo a seguir su rutina de perseguir y tomar nuevas fotos a Sakura cuando se encontraron a Tsume de brazos cruzados mirando con seriedad. Al verla así no dudaron en ponerse en guardia, estaban listas para sacar sus kunais y tener una pelea sangrienta.

—Ustedes ganan —dijo Tsume.

Las dos fruncieron la nariz al verla. Casi se rieron al pensar que esta trampa es la más ridícula que han visto hasta el momento.

—Hablo en serio —dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos—, me duele decirlo pero dejaré de buscar a Sakura para que sea mi nuera, he descubierto que mi hijo está saliendo con alguien más.

Mikoto y Kushina parpadearon varias veces esperando que Tsume se riera y se burlara porque cayeran en una trampa tan tonta como esa, sin embargo terminó sin decir nada remotamente gracioso, es más hasta se veía muy seria.

—Está interesado en otra chica del pueblo—reiteró.

No estaba bromeando.

Los ojos de las dos comenzaron a brillar como estrellas fugaces y corrieron a darle un efusivo abrazo. Sin preverlo una de sus contendientes más difíciles había caído sin mover un peldaño gracias a su hijo.

—Si quieres algún consejo de cómo hacer que consiga a la chica no dudes en pedirme ayuda, puedes venir cuando quieras a mi casa a beber y hablar, no por algo conseguí que Fugaku sea mi esposo —le guiñó el ojo a Tsume.

—No le hagas caso a ella, mejor ven conmigo y te prepararé los mejores bollos que hayas probado en tu vida —le dijo Kushina.

Antes de que las dos comenzaran a pelear y replicar Tsume les da unas fuertes palmadas en sus espaldas que casi hace que se les salgan los pulmones.

—No se preocupen, ese cachorro tiene que aprender a cortejar a su cachorra como el digno perro que es, me encantaría seguir hablando pero tengo cosas que hacer, ¡Nos vemos!

Las dos se le quedaron viendo.a Tsume partir hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

—Eso no se escuchó bien —dijo Kushina pensando en cómo refirió a Kiba su madre.

Mikoto asintió de acuerdo con Kushina. Las dos mujeres le dieron el pésame a Kiba por tener una madre tan loca y pesada como ella. Sus hijos deberían apreciarlas más considerados por no tener una madre como Tsume, sino alguien ejemplar y de las mejores.

Con este nuevo giro de acontecimientos sintieron que la suerte estaba del lado de ellas, quizá finalmente podrán derrocar a Yoshino y espantar de una vez por todas a Lee.

—¡Mikoto-san, Kushina-san! —hablando del diablo. Las dos se estremecieron al escuchar la energética voz de Lee. A la velocidad de la luz, Lee apareció frente a ellas muy decidido y un ramo de flores—, ¿saben dónde se encuentra Sakura-san?, quiero pedirle que sea mi luz entre las estrellas, el sol naciente de la primavera y la fragancia más dulce que siempre esté a mi lado como mi novia.

Es una lástima o bendición que él siempre sea inconsciente de las auras amenazantes de ambas mujeres o de las múltiples veces que han intentado hacerlo desaparecer, eliminarlo o dejarlo inconsciente por la eternidad por su insistencia de ir tras la intocable Sakura a excepción de sus hijos.

—No Lee, ¿Cómo podemos saber dónde está ella? —le constestó Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa.

—Es que siempre las veo siguiéndola.

—…

—…

Las dos comenzaron a titubear mientras trataban de hacer tiempo.

—Bueno Lee, no te podemos mentir —comenzó a decir Kushina pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Lee—, en realidad sí sabemos dónde está Sakura.

Mikoto le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a lo que Kushina le guiñó el ojo.

—Como hemos visto que te has esmerado mucho por conquistar a Sakura te diremos un secreto —miró a ambos lados de la calle para comprobar que nadie estaba viendo. Lee las miró entusiasmado por tanto secretismo mientras que Mikoto no estaba muy convencida de lo que dirá su amiga—, como sabes Sakura es la mejor candidata para novia y hay miles de hombres que están detrás de ella, es por eso que para conquistarla, de hecho nuestros hijos por eso salieron de la aldea, para conseguir hacer todas las tareas para que Sakura se enamore de uno de ellos.

Tienes que derrotar a un dragón, traer el diamante más grande del mundo, hacer un billón de sentadillas seguidas y derrotar a Neji. Como has visto Naruto ya ha derrotado a Neji y Sasuke también así que solo faltan realizar las otras misiones.

Mikoto quiso matar a su mejor amiga, es la idea más absurda que ha tenido en toda su vida, no se sorprendía de dónde había heredado la idiotez Naruto.

—Eso es el plan más-

—¡Increible! —gritó Lee—, ¡Muchas gracias, Kushina-san!, ¡La llama de la juventud arde en mi, primero iré a derrotar a mi rival Neji antes de ir a hacer las otras misiones.

Con la energía renovada salió disparado hacia donde se encontrase Neji dejando a Mikoto con la boca abierta y Kushina con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Es tan tonto que no puedo creer que se lo creyó.

—¡Oye!, si fue un plan brillante, incluso alejamos a Neji de Sakura porque estará muy ocupado evadiendo a Lee o peleando con él —se defendió Kushina.

Mikoto no pudo negar eso.

Dejando ese episodio de brillantes tonta de Kushina, las dos fueron a perseguir a Sakura como sabuesos hasta que la encontraron a la pelirosa cerca del bosque, las dos se horrorizaron al ver que gastar su tiempo ahuyentando a Lee y Neji de Sakura solo provocó que el enemigo mortal número dos se aproxima a Sakura y nada menos que con dos cajas de bento cargando en su mano. No dudaron en ir directo a ellos dos, no podían dejar que Yoshino se les adelante.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —preguntó Yoshino apareciendo frente a ellas para impedirles el paso.

Mikoto y Kushina intentaron irse por otro lado pero Yoshino les impedía seguir caminando.

—Tu mamá es muy considerada al traerme comida también —dijo Sakura cuando los dos se sentaron en un banco para comer.

—No, más bien le agradas y por eso te hace comida, sino no me prepararía nada a mi de comer —le respondió Shikamaru.

Si supieran que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad… Como broma, Sakura le golpeó el hombro ligeramente.

—No hables así de tu madre que es muy amable.

—Auch, recuerda que tienes mucha fuerza —le contestó Shikamaru sobándose el brazo que le quedó adolorido.

Mikoto y Kushina no podían seguir permitiendo que esto pasara, Yoshino no les podía ganar, este momento de coquetería era demasiado. Desesperadas, Mikoto empujó a Yoshino y las dos se abalanzaron a los dos jóvenes, sin embargo Yoshino reaccionó rápido y se abalanzó hacia ellas empujandolas hacia el bosque del parque.

Las tres comenzaron a rodar por el suelo entre los árboles mientras una trataba de lastimar a la otra, se jalaban del cabello, mordían la pierna, estirar la ropa e incluso trataron de pellizcarse.

* * *

—Ya me faltaba hacer un poco de esto —dijo Inoichi estirando su espalda hasta que esta tronó.

—Dimelo a mi, mi esposa ha estado llevándome haciendo mandados porque ella está muy ocupada haciendo otras cosas —se quejó Shikaku.

Tanto Minato y Fugaku no dijeron nada al respecto porque apreciaban sus vidas, internamente los dos estuvieron más que de acuerdo en lo que dijo Shikaku.

—Es un buen lugar para pasar un rato —dijo como casualidad Minato.

—Y lejos de gritos—reiteró Shikaku.

Los cuatro se detuvieron abruptamente cuando de unos arbustos vieron salir a las esposas de Minato, Fugaku y Shikaku rodar mientras gritaban incoherencias antes de desaparecer por el otro lado del camino.

Los cuatro se quedaron pasmados al no creer que acaban de ver a las tres pelearse como si esto fuese una llamada de advertencia por sus sucios pensamientos.

—Me voya casa —dijo Fugaku dándose la media.

—Que bueno que tengo hija —dijo Inoichi.

Los cuatro en silencio decidieron regresar a sus casas como buenos maridos que aman a sus esposas y hacen lo que sea para mantenerlas contentas.

* * *

—¡Bruja!

—¡Manipuladora!

—¡Loca!

Las tres siguieron rodando hasta que finalmente chocaron con un árbol y terminaron las tres en el piso sucias, cansadas y doloridas. No podían dejar esto así, tenían que ganar, esto podría ser la batalla final, quien ganará iba a ser la vencedora. Con el cuerpo tembloroso, cada una de ella fue levantándose del suelo con dificultad. El premio es Sakura y la obtendrán así sea que tengan que pelear a muerte.

Una vez que se levantaron corrieron unas hacia las otras directas a dar el golpe definitivo

—¿Mikoto, kushina, Yoshino?

La voz de Sakura las hizo detenerse al siguiente segundo y se abrazaron como si fuesen las mejores amigas del mundo color rosa con unicornios voladores. Cuando se dieron cuenta no sabían cómo habían rodado hasta la entrada principal de Konoha y se toparon nuevamente con Sakura y Shikamaru que les miraban confundidos por la apariencia sucia que tenían las tres.

—¿Pasa algo Sakura? —preguntó Mikoto aún en el abrazo entre las tres.

—¿Están bien?

—¡Por su puesto!, solo estamos entrenando—dijo Mikoto dando una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

Sakura lo dejó pasar a diferenca de Shikamaru que las siguió mirando sospechosamente. No por nada es un genio y el mejor de todos, si no decían algo para desviar su atención sería la ruina de todas, no podían dejar que años de mucho cuidado se fuera al traste en un segundo.

—Sakura, no sabía que tú también vendrías.

Los cinco voltearon a ver a Temari que al parecer había llegado de Suna. Como representante de Suna ha llegado varias veces al pueblo y esta era una de esas. Las tres madres suspiraron de alivio al pensar que no había llegado en el mejor momento.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, todos fueron testigo de que los ojos de Temari al posarse en las cajas de bento que cargaba Sakura estos se entornan y en un segundo se acercó a Shikamaru y le jaló de la oreja molesta.

—¿Otra vez está haciendo que cargues las cosas? No puedo creer que no seas tan amable como para decir que eres tú quien cargará las cosas. Tenías que ser un gran perezoso —comenzó a decirle Temari sin importarle que la madre de Shikamaru y los demás la vieran jalarle la oreja y regañarle mientras se llevaba lejos a Shikamaru y Sakura se alejaba un poco dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

Las tres madres miraron con los ojos bien abiertos como búhos a la pareja que se alejaba. Dejaron de abrazarse cuando sintieron a Yoshino temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Va a explotar —dijo Kushina poniéndose detrás de Mikoto.

Lo que no esperaron es que Yoshino se veía radiante, como si hubiese renacido, hasta la enorme sonrisa que tenía plasmado en su rostro amenazaba con partirle el rostro en dos.

—¿Saben qué? Kushina no estás loca, Mikoto no es cierto eso de que eres una manipuladora, ustedes son geniales y Sakura es una gran mujer pero creo que es para alguno de sus hijos, mucha suerte. He encontrado a la mujer ideal para mi hijo que le castigue y regañe cuando se debe.

Las dos miraron asustadas a Yoshino que se fue por la calle dando pequeños saltos, incluso creyeron ver flores despedir de ella al pasar. Al irse casi choca con Neji que estaba huyendo de Lee que le gritaba que pelearán por octava vez y ahora si lo iba a vencer.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sakura acercándose a las dos al ver a Yoshino irse muy contenta.

—No lo se pero fue terrorífico —dijo Kushina. Mikoto le secundo asintiendo con efusividad.

Solo hasta entonces miraron a Sakura y cayeron en cuenta ¡habían ganado! ya no tenían ninguna rival más que ellas mismas. ¡La misión ahuyentar a la competencia tuvo éxito!

—¡Sakura-chan!

Las tres mujeres voltearon justo a tiempo para ver a Sasuke y Naruto que estaban llegando del largo viaje que duró tres años en ser completado.

Casi rompieron a llorar cuando vieron a Sakura abalanzarse a ellos y darles un apretado abrazo.

Ahora…

La pelea entre las dos finalmente llegó.

 **¿Las dos podrán tener su pelea por quién de las dos obtendrá a Sakura como nuera o algo se les interpondrá en el camino?**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

* * *

 **johanauzumaki28**

Ahora si que me sorprendí y me dio mucha gracia que no tenía ni un minuto de haber publicado el capítulo anterior y ya lo habías comenzado a leer xD en serio me hiciste el día.

 **Luca Morett** i

Ya verán lo que les tengo preparado para el final jajajja

 **cinlayj2**

gracias! este capítulo no lo sentí tan gracioso pero tampoco quería forzarlo así que decidí dejarlo así.

 **Guest Jul 9**

Hola!, gracias así que un Itasaku o shisuisaku jajaja ya van sacando más parejas xD

 **Mishi**

Si!, buscaba que el final fuese inesperado, me encanta buscar eso, que sean inesperados y que se descubra al último segundo si es posible. Pues eran unos niños de doce años y varios a esa edad (al menos en mis tiempos xD) no se fijaban mucho en las niñas y decidí plantearlos que no están tan enfocados en eso. Si! al final son niños entonces pensé que si en este pequeño mundo no tuvieron infancias dramáticas entonces darles esa inocencia que perdieron en en anime.

 **97-Lilly**

Jajjaa esa Mikoto que está tan centrada en Sasuke que no se da cuenta que su hijo mayor también podría ser un prospecto xD

 **Guest** Jul 10

En este capítulo no salió :(

 **Valentine**

Es una pena que en este capítulo no salga o se le mencione, esperemos que en el siguiente finalmente salga!

Saludos!

 **gabi2801**

Si, igual a mi me gustó mucho incluso me reí de los alocados planes de esas madres el perjudicado fue Lee... Y todos los que terminaron golpeados por el xD si, todos piensan en Mikoto kushina en la competencia, los enemigos y los padres nadie les hacen caso pride por Fugaku y Minato

Saludos!

 **Noemitg-chan**

Hola! siempre la tengo presente como is otras historias, solo que las tengo en el fondo mientras hago otras cosas pero siempre pienso qué es lo que pondré en el capítulo qué pasará e ideo los escenarios desechando y agregando ideas hasta que estoy satisfecha y comienzo a escribir, solo que en esta tengo especial cuidado por como dices, no quiero que se vea forzado la personalidad de Mikoto y Kushina quienes son las que dan el alma de esta historia, gracias por tu opinión.

Creo que de los capítulos que hasta ahora he escrito es mi favorito por todo lo que pasa en el baile y las personalidades que tienen todos y la sorpresa que dejé al final con Gaara y Sakura xD y Shisui siendo el que apoya el ItaSaku también me gustó jaja. Ya verán lo que tengo reservado para el final.

 **AvacynHope**

Shisui tiene muchos simpatizantes xD estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sakura es muy shipeable hay tantas personas con quien emparejarla que es difícil, incluso he encontrado algunas que me quedo en shock por lo que veo. Nadie esperaba ese beso entre Sakura y Gaara! y es de lo que me encanta jajaja

Pues creo que Mikoto no ha pensado en Itachi en primera por la pelea contra Mikoto y porque está en el mismo equipo de Sasuke y pues si la mente de Mikoto es un enigma, pero me encanta esta Mikoto. No se si estuvo muy interesante el nuevo capítulo pero no quise alargarlo mucho porque no planeo hacer tan larga la historia porque siento que perdería ese toque de humor que le pongo a la historia. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Saludos!

 **Darkned159**

jajaja estaría muy bueno eso de Hana pero desgraciadamente ellos están fuera y por el tiempo pues se tuvo que acortar a un capítulo la ausencia de los chicos, sentía que perdería el toque de humor. Aun así gracias por las ideas! veré cómo puedo usarlo.

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll**

jajaja hola!, me imagine que pasaría eso xD. disfruta!

Si, opino lo mismo, la comedia es de lo más dificil sobre todo cuando quieres que sea comedia y solo fastidia. Por eso al escribir los primeros dos capítulos no tenía en mente que esto fuera comedia pero Mikoto y Kushina se fueron desenvolviendo así y en lo personal me gusta mas lo que es el humor sutil pero abierto... mmm olvida eso, no se como describirlo pero puedo decir que no me gusta las bromas tontas que al final terminan no dando risa. No sospechan los jóvenes porque las mujeres son buenas para encubrir lo que no quieren que se descubra? quizá si son ciegos los jóvenes de Konoha? creo que eso lo dejaré a la imaginación de cada quien xD eso de las misiones con otros chicos sería divertido de plasmar!

Uff! creo que es lo único que lamente de este nuevo capítulo! que Tsume y Yoshino se vayan aparentemente tan rapido y no puse las locuras que pasaron en los tres años que estuvieron ausentes Naruto y Sasuke pero creo que alargaría la historia y perdería ese toque de humor que tiene.

jajaja lo de la sirenita que dijiste me dio mucha risa xD

Otro ShisuiSaku! que sigue? Madara? xD

 **Adrit126**

 **kazuyaryo**

 **Guest . Jul 13**

 **Marishka16**

 **Mikoto**

 **Juniver**

 **mimi0ch** u

 **Luna Weasley Black**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios! no crean que no les escribo porque ya no quiero sino que ya es de noche y tengo que ir a trabajar mañana y no quise dejar publicar el nuevo capítulo hasta mañana así que perdon y nuevamente gracias por dejar sus comentarios, todos se aprecian por igual!**

 **Saludos!**


	7. La esperanza

**Nota de autor:**

Disfruten!

 _Sabia es mamá_

 **La esperanza**

.

.

.

Con la llegada de Naruto y Sasuke las cosas iban a cambiar, tanto Mikoto y Kushina estaban seguras que no iban a ser como perros carroñeros cuidado a su preciosa nuera porque sus galantes caballeros que criaron para ser lo mejor de lo mejor listos para cuidar, apreciar y adorar a su futura nuera como el diamante más preciado del mundo, la pieza de arte más hermosa y flor más bella que cuidará, protegerá y pondrá en su lugar a alguno de sus preciados hijos, porque ellas los educaron así.

El primer día llegaron los dos chicos junto con Kakashi fue el día en que las puertas del cielo se abrieron, casi se ponen a llorar ahí mismo al ver a la emocional pelirosa saltar dar un abrazo apretado a los tres hombres hasta casi asfixiarlos, sus pechos se hincharon cuando luego luego fueron a la torre de la Hokage y les dieron la bienvenida.

Las dos poderosas mujeres no dudaron en hacer una modesta fiesta familiar en donde se reunieron la familia de Mikoto, Kushina junto con Sakura, Tsunade y Kakashi. La cena tuvo comida en abundancia y vino a borbotones, las dos intencionalmente al ver las tazas vacías de los tres chicos las llenaban al instante. Quien sabe, quizá en la noche algunos de ellos desaparecerían y ellas se encargaban de distraer a los demás adultos para no arruinar lo que quizá sea la mejor noche de la vida de alguno de sus hijos con Sakura.

El júbilo de ambas creció cuando de pronto Sakura se paró con paso tambaleante y pidió ir al baño, poco después de eso desaparecieron sus hijos. Con una sonrisa de lado a lado que amenazaba con partir la cara de ambas, decidieron seguir entreteniendo a Kakashi, Tsunade, Fugaku y Minato que gracias al alcohol no habían notado la ausencia de los otros cuatro.

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana Tsunade más dormida que despierta se despidió murmurando palabras como Kakashi, estudiante, casa. Lo sorprendente es que Kakashi entendió, de los seis adultos en la habitación, él es el más sobrio por lo que entendió qué es lo que quiso decir. Suspirando se paró de su silla una vez que Tsunade se fue.

—¿No quieres algo más, Kakashi? —preguntó Mikoto interrumpiendolo.

Kakashi se detuvo, miró a las dos mujeres que trataron de verse inocentes largo rato. En el fondo de su mente su sentido de supervivencia comenzó a sonar como si le dijera que si daba un paso en falso podría pasar algo a su integridad.

Los tres se quedaron mirando sin parpadear antes de que Kakashi contestara.

—No, gracias.

Se paró totalmente de la silla para ir a ver a su estudiante cuando esta vez fue Kushina quien lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué no?, te ves más delgado, no puedo permitir que bajes de peso Kakashi-kun —dijo Kushina sirviendo un gran plato de comida.

Esta vez Kakashi parpadeó varias veces al ver el plato de comida nuevamente lleno. Ahora si sospechaba que algo tramaban amabas mujeres.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, Kakashi-san —corroboró Mikoto.

—Ya es muy tarde, llevaré a Sakura a su casa.

Las dos mujeres para no parecer sospechosas dejaron que fuera por Sakura. Una vez que ella estuvo fuera de su vista se desinflaron en sus sillas, aunque no les duró tanto porque quizá si Kakashi subía y se encontraba a alguno de sus hijos enredados con Sakura ellas podrían enterarse y saber de una vez por todas con quién terminará Sakura, por desgracia para ellas, Kakashi bajó con Sakura casi inconsciente y con ropa.

Ni modo, para la próxima sin Kakashi y Tsunade…

A la día siguiente, el día fue iluminado con el suave resplandor de los rayos del sol de la mañana, la gente caminaba por las calles con grandes sonrisas para hacer sus mandados y los pájaros volaban por el cielo en búsqueda de un árbol para cantar.

En la calle, ninja rubio con un escandaloso mono color naranja caminaba con un ramo de rosas y lirios en la mano con una enorme sonrisa, en el camino saludó a varias personas que lo veían al pasar. Tenía un rumbo establecido. Ir a visitar a Sakura.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa de Sakura se detuvo en seco al no esperarse ver a Sasuke a punto de tocar la puerta pero la presencia del rubio lo detuvo. Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos con la boca ligeramente abiertas al ver al otro en la casa de Sakura, uno con flores en la mano y el otro con chocolates.

—Hola, teme —saludó Naruto saludando con casualidad.

—Hn, buenos días —secundo Sasuke.

El hiperactivo rubio se acercó a la casa de Sakura sin sentirse intimidado por Sasuke y la caja de chocolates finos que tenía en la mano ni mucho menos por el conocimiento de que cuando eran más pequeños Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Ahora son adultos y los sentimientos de niños se quedaban atrás para dar paso a los de adultos, y como adultos, Sakura podía no sentir lo mismo por Sasuke.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, caminó muy seguro hasta ponerse a un lado de Sasuke para ser recibido por Sakura. Una vez que los dos estuvieron lado a lado se miraron de reojo esperando ver quién sería el primero en atreverse en tocar el timbre de la casa porque estando juntos ninguno de ellos se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

—¿En serio le vas a dar chocolates? El postre favorito de Sakura-chan es otro, no creo que eso sea buena idea —dijo Naruto.

—Los chocolates son un clásico cuando cortejas a alguien para dejar ver tus intenciones, en todo caso, ¿en serio le vas a regalar rosas? a ella le gustan más los lirios,dobe —le respondió Sasuke.

Los dos se lanzaron miradas punzantes en un intento de apaciguar sus intenciones asesinas. No pudiendo evitarlo se comenzaron a lanzar críticas uno contra el otro.

—Debiste ponerte colonia —dijo Naruto.

—Debiste bañarte.

—La hago reir más.

—Le gusto mas.

—Culo de pato.

—Bufón.

Al instante los dos dieron un paso más cerca del otro y de un tirón tiraron de su cabello con mucha fuerza, una nube de humo los cubrió a ambos impidiendo ver a los dos ninjas hasta que esta se fué dispersando levemente dejando ver una larga cabellera negra y otra color rojo vivo.

Sasuke y Naruto había desaparecido dejando en sus lugares a Mikoto y Kushina que se veían una a la otras sorprendidas. Las dos dieron un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa antes de señalarse entre ellas.

—¡Me mentiste!

—¡No!, ¡tú mentiste!

A pesar de lo sorprendidas que están tuvieron que bajar las voz para no ser atrapadas por Sakura, las dos se miraron con odio por haber sido descubiertas por la otra. Nunca esperaron que la otra se le ocurriera la idea de hacerse pasar por sus hijos para tratar de conquistar a Sakura.

—Fue muy obvio que no era tu hijo —susurró Kushina con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Enserio?, pues tu imitación tampoco fue la mejor —le respondió Mikoto cruzando sus brazos.

Con el orgullo herido por decir que no sabían imitar a la perfección a sus propios hijos decidieron atacar una a la otra.

—Tu hijo solo sabe decir Hn a esto, Hn a lo otro, su vocabulario no da siquiera para decir los buenos días.

Mikoto jadeó ofendida.

—Pues tu hijo no es tan educado como crees, apuesto que él le hubiese traído unas un poco maltratadas por no cuidarlas, además siempre es escandaloso, tus modales te delataron —contraatacó.

Las dos estaban listas para decir otro par de comentarios que estaban seguras de que herirían su orgullo como madres y de paso el de sus hijos cuando de pronto la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Sakura se abrió de golpe. Gracias a sus afilados instintos, lanzaron la caja de chocolates y las flores lo más lejos que pudieron para no ser notadas.

Un par de ojos color zafiro parpadearon varias veces antes de voltear su cabeza hacia dentro de la casa.

—Tenía razón Sakura-chan, Mikoto-san y mi mamá están en la puerta —Naruto gritó a todo pulmón.

Las dos mamás tuvieron la decencia de abochornarse en cuanto se dieron cuenta que fueron descubiertas por el hiperactivo de Naruto. Por una parte Kushina se emocionó de ver a su hijo en casa de Sakura, ¿en algún momento se escabulló de la casa borracho para meterse en la casa de Sakura?

Cuando apareció Sakura junto a Sasuke aquella teoría se rompió en mil pedazos desinflándose como a un globo mientras que en la mente de Mikoto ella reía como maniaca al descubrir que aún tenía oportunidad.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura le dio un fuerte codazo antes de dirigirse a las dos mujeres con una gran sonrisa.

—Mikoto-san, Kushina-san, de seguro sus hijos salieron sin avisar a dónde habían ido. Perdón, vinieron muy temprano por la mañana para que les ayude con la cruda que tuvieron por lo de anoche. Me encantaría hacerlas pasar pero en realidad vamos a desayunar con nuestros amigos —dijo Sakura.

Las dos suspiraron tranquilas ahora que sabían que quizá el ser descubiertas una por la otra no fue mala idea porque sino hubiesen sido descubiertos y tendrían que explicar porque las dos se habían hecho pasar por sus hijos y traído chocolates y rosas a Sakura.

—No, no, no, no te preocupes querida, nosotras solo queríamos ver cómo estabas —dijo Mikoto.

—Nosotras de todos modos tenemos cosas que hacer, ¡adios! —gritó Kushina antes de tomar la mano de Mikoto y salir corriendo hasta que en la esquina de la calle saltaron al techo y se escondieron ahí para poder espiarlos. Obvio que es porque extrañan mucho a sus hijos por estos años que se fueron y para no ser muy hostigantes decidieron espiarlos.

Los dos vieron reír a los tres chicos del equipo siete en la mesa del comedor como los buenos amigos que son desde pequeña edad. Después de un rato los tres se pararon de sus asientos y salieron de la casa. Mikoto casi chilla de la emoción cuando vio a Sasuke abrir la puerta y dejar pasar primero a Sakura y Kushina gritar al ver que Naruto salió y le ayudó a Sakura una delgada chamarra en su cuerpo al ver que había frío de la mañana.

Casi lloran de felicidad ambas madres, sus dos hijos habían cambiado. Aquella inmadurez que casi provoca que ambas los maten ya terminó, ahora sus hijos habían crecido al punto en que esos niños se convirtieron en dos hombres atentos que su mente no está nublada únicamente por crecer y ser ninjas poderosos, sino que notaban a la pequeña chica de cabello rosado.

Las sutilezas de ambos provocaron que ambas madres escuchan campanas de bodas, la atención que Sasuke le ponía a Sakura a pesar de aparentar estar aburrido, el ocasional choque de hombros de Naruto y Sakura por la cercanía y sobre todo cuando casi al llegar al punto de reunión en el restaurante, Sakura agarró las manos de ambos chicos y estos no se soltaron sino que siguieron juntos.

¡Estaban a un paso más cerca de tener a Sakura como nuera!

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Las dos se congelaron cuando una peliroja saltó hacia Sasuke como si fuera un parásito provocando que Sasuke se separe de la mano de Sakura. Las tres y Sakura estaban sorprendidas al ver a una pelirroja con lentes hablan con coquetería a Sasuke, Kushina al instante la reconoció como su pariente Karin Uzumaki.

—No puede ser —susurró Mikoto, su rostro se había puesto pálido, sus ojos negros no podían apartarse de la escena en que su hijo era abrazado hasta donde era humanamente posible por aquella arpía de cabello rojo.

Kushina vio esto como una señal de victoria, comenzó a hacer el baile de victoria hasta que de pronto, el equipo ocho se acercó a ellos y una chica de ojos perlados se acercó tímidamente hasta Naruto, aunque su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y con horror para Kushina, Sakura alentó a la chica a acercarse a su hijo hasta que logró captar su atención para regalarle un obsequio de bienvenida.

Esto es un error, una pesadilla, esto no está pasando. ¡Que vuelva Yoshino, que Gaara y Sakura se vuelvan a besar por error!, ¡lo que sea, todo menos esto!

¡NOOOOOOOOOO!


	8. ¿Crisis mundial?

_Sabia es mamá_

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Crisis Mundial**

.

.

.

Todo estaba mal, el día es gris oscuro y las plantas morían a la vista, la comida sin sabor, los animales morían a la vista y Kushina y Mikoto estaban en un rincón de la base súper secreta pro SasuSaku y NaruSaku en la recámara adjunta a la oficina del Hokage.

Las caras de ambas mujeres apoyadas en la fría pared permanecían sin vida y falta de entusiasmo. ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida?, ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?, ¿Por qué las rosas se llaman rosas si son rojas y el sol es cálido? y, ¿Por qué sus hijos tuvieron que venir con otras chicas cuando se esforzaron tantos años por atraer la atención de Sakura para ellos?

Habían planeado todo tan meticulosamente para que al final resultara que había sido en valde.

Ambas madres se habían imaginado a sus hijos con el brazo enganchado al de Sakura y presentarse a la casa para anunciar que la pelirosa es el amor de sus vida. Cada una de ellas en su imaginación se mostraron sorprendidas pero felices por la "inesperada" relación entre ellos. Cenarán y brindarán por la unión. Por los borrachos que están deciden que se quede Sakura a dormir y esconden todos los condones para que en la nebulosa de la borrachera se acuesten juntos y haya la posibilidad de que quede embarazada, sino entonces buscarán que su hijo se case, por supuesto ellas organizaron la boda más espectacular e inolvidable y entonces pronto llegarán los nietos, porque obvio deberán ser al menos veinte y si se niegan, entonces quince.

Pero no, sus esfuerzos y sueños se desmoronaron en menos de un segundo cuando esas chicas llegaron y con sus garras, apartaron a Naruto y Sasuke del alcance de Sakura. Es como si les hubiesen puesto una venda invisible en sus rostros con magia negra para no lograr ver a Sakura.

¡No!, esto no acaba aquí. Habían podido con otras cosas, y con esto, no era una cosa del montón. Ellas son las madres de sus hijos, las amorosas, poderosas y sabias madres que saben lo que a sus hijos les conviene y una princesa oruga y una sanguijuela roja no las detendrá de lograr su cometido.

Para saber el mejor modo de vencerlas a estudiarlas para luego dar el golpe definitivo y mandarlas lejos.

 _Operación espionaje de Mikoto_

Las dos mujeres decidieron que para no verse tan obvias, la otra iba a ver la enemiga de Sakura para quedarse con su hijo, claro que es para hacer el juego más limpio, mejor ser ellas las que tratan de ser celestinas de sus hijos a que llegue una arpía y trate de arruinar todo lo que les ha costado avanzar. Todo comenzó así:

Ayer cuando estaban las tres juntas tomando el té y Sakura les confesó que Hinata estaba decidida a confesarse a Naruto y regalarle algo especial que quería hacer para él, parecía que a Kushina por poco y le da un paro cardiaco interior e imploró a Mikoto que intentara detenerla o ver cómo podían atacar a la chica antes de que haga una catástrofe que arruine todo.

Por eso mismo, después de muchas lágrimas e imploraciones se encuentra yendo directo al mercado sólo con la condición que Kushina y vaya a estudiar a Karin. Siempre poner el interés de la amiga sobre sus problemas… Si.

Es por eso que Mikoto muy temprano por la mañana fue a la casa de Shisui que estaba con aspecto de muerto viviente al abrir la puerta, le dejó varias bolsas de comida alegando que debe comer más para ser más fuerte y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar se fue con las bolsas restantes dejando a Shisui con las palabras en la boca.

Después de eso se fue a la casa de Itachi que para su descontento estaba fuera del complejo Uchiha, cuando dijo que se iba a independizar casi da el grito en el cielo, lloró chantajeó y pataleo pero no pudo detenerlo, al menos ahora tenía una buena excusa para vaciar de un tirón su refri que no sea hacer comida para un batallón.

Cuando tocó a su puerta tardó un momento en abrir y ella muy tranquila esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro de su hijo mayor que estaba un poco sorprendida de verla despierta tan temprano por la mañana.

—Buenos días Okasan —dijo este dejando su rostro en blanco mientras trataba de descubrir cuáles eran sus intenciones de llegar tan temprano por la mañana a su casa. A penas iban a dar las siete de un domingo por la mañana.

Como si eso fuera suficiente Mikoto le sonrió con energía y abrió la puerta para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo e irse de largo dentro de la casa.

—Querido, se que siempre tienes como prioridad tus misiones y como tu madre debo preocuparme más por tu salud, por eso decidí que como tu madre debo encargarme bien que te alimentes como es debido —dijo Mikoto abriendo el refrigerador de su hijo para solo encontrar un bote de chocolate, unos palos de dango y una botella de vino.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca y agradecer a Kaguya que fue buena idea venir a la casa de su hijo dejar comida. Lanzandole una mirada de desaprobación se quedó sin palabras al ver a Itachi que estaba solo con un par de pantalones holgados. La última vez que lo vio dormir así fue antes de entrar a la academia, después de eso siempre comenzó a dormir con una playera luego de que chicas oportunistas lograran llegar a su habitación y espiarlo.

Como una madre suspicaz comenzó a trazar los indicios. Su hijo SIEMPRE estaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana para entrenar, solo hay un bote de chocolate y en el lavabo hay dos copas de vino en vez de una, además de que andar solo con pantalones le daba una idea.

Por el rostro en blanco de su hijo sabía que que ella había dado en el clavo.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó sin irse por las ramas—, ¿la conozco?

Puede que ahora esté pensando en enredar a Sakura con Sasuke pero también preocuparse por el futuro de otro hijo no estaba de más, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de él? Bueno, quizá de algún modo siempre creyó que quien le iba a causar más problemas que no le diera nietos fuera Sasuke que Itachi.

—Si.

Eso fue lo suficiente como para que Mikoto sonrió complacida. Su hijo no es tan sociable por lo que son contadas con una mano son las mujeres con las que convive y más si son frecuentemente. Solo había una opción, la chica con la que siempre estuvo.

—Oh, querido, no deberías de sentirte avergonzado de la relación con Izumi —se le abalanzó a darle un gran abrazo maternal—, no es necesario que lo oculten, tu padre y yo la adoramos. Sabíamos que un dia iban a estar juntos. Dile a Izumi que en la próxima reunión que tengamos no tengan vergüenza, vas a ser la próxima cabeza de la familia Uchiha y ella irá con la frente en alto como la siguiente matriarca.

Rebosante de energía renovada no hizo un puchero cuando su hijo solo parpadeó, tomó su bolsa del mercado y se fue a la puerta de la casa. Antes de salir se giró a verlo y le guiñó el ojo.

—TIENES MI BENDICIÓN DE SEGUIR CON TU NOVIA Y RECUERDA DARME MUCHOS NIETOS —gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica que probablemente estaba en la cama de su hijo pudiera escucharlo.

Solo vió la diversión brillar en el rostro de su hijo.

—Procuraré hacer el mejor esfuerzo —dijo Itachi antes de que Mikoto chillara y se fuera dando brincos al mercado por la felicidad que sentía. Definitivamente faltaba su otro hijo.

Se fue directo a su casa justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo menor abrir el refrigerador muy confundido al ver que no había ni una mísera hoja de lechuga en el refrigerador cuando la noche anterior rebosaba de lo lleno que estaba.

—Okasan, ¿qué le pasó a la comida? —pregunto el muy inocente de su hijo, por la cara que puso hasta tuvo ganas de ir y abrazarlo para poder apapacharlo y decirle que muy pronto todo iba a estar, que no se preocupara. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tiene una gran misión que completar.

—No te preocupes querido, en este momento voy a ir al super a comprar más comida, ten toma dinero e invita si quieres a Sakura a desayunar, de seguro la pobre debe estar cansada de sus largas horas de trabajo —le dio dinero antes de empujarlo a la salida y prácticamente correrlo de la casa.

Bueno, uno aun en crisis debe hacer su movimiento, ¿No? No puedes culpar a una madre desesperada a que su hijo gane a la chica.

Con su bolsa en mano se dispuso a ir al mercado donde según sus fuentes (Sakura), le dijo que la chica Hyuuga iba a pasar el tiempo porque estaba buscando algo especial para alguien especial.

Con naturalidad se metió al mercado a buscar todos los alimentos que tenía que compensar el asalto que había hecho a la despensa, saludó a sus vendedores favoritos e incluso se puso a platicar con algunas mujeres que también iban al mercado a comprar e intercambiar rumores entre ellas. Tan enfrascada estaba que por poco y olvidó la importante misión si no fuera porque vio una larga cabellera de color oscuro pasar con una pequeña bolsa, disculpándose se fue del grupo de amigas hasta dirigirse al objetivo con discreción hasta ponerse en el mismo puesto que ella y mirar con falso interés los artículos que vendían en esta.

—¡Oh!, buenos días, tu eres Hinata Hyuuga, ¿cierto? —preguntó Mikoto cuando "se dio cuenta" de quién era la otra compradora que tenía a su lado.

La heredera Hyuuga le dio una sonrisa cautelosa ya que conocía quien era desde lejos, cómo no iba a conocerla si como heredera debe al menos reconocer quienes son los actuales y futuros líderes, aunque, su padre siempre es el que ha lidiado con ellos y nunca ella, al menos los que son líderes actualmente, así que el que la matriarca Uchiha le esté hablando con gran alegría le era extraño.

Claro que Mikoto ya estaba preparada para romper cualquier barrera que se interpusiera en su camino, si lo logró con Fugaku, cualquier otra persona es pan comido.

—Sakura-chan habla con mucho cariño sobre tí cuando Kushina y yo nos reunimos con ella —tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa maléfica cuando vio el pequeño sonrojo que comenzó a recorrer por sus mejillas al mencionar a Kushina.

—¿S-s-sakura-chan habla de mi? —preguntó Hinata.

Mikoto casi quiso chillar de ternura al ver tan tímida a la chica que con solo un movimiento ya había caído.

—Si, nos dice que eres una gran amiga que se esfuerza y preocupa por sus amigos, además de que que tienes un especial gusto por preparar ramen —dijo provocando que casi la chica se desmayara.

Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, Sakura si ha estado hablando de su amiga como un intento de que Kushina caiga en los encantos de la Hyuuga pero solo hacía que la pelirroja quisiera tirar sus cabellos del estrés. Claro que ella disfrutaba en silencio el intento de Sakura de sabotear el intento de su no futura cuñada de unirla con Naruto.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó una vez que vio un par de hilo tijeras y cosas sin sentido en la bolsa.

Casi quiso decir un "aww" cuando pareció ser un pequeño conejo esponjoso se siente un poco cohibido ante un depredador que juega a ser inocente frente a la pequeña criatura.

—Y-yo estoy buscando un regalo especial para alguien —dijo jugando con sus dedos—, yo qui-quiero hacer algo realmente especial para alguien —dijo con tanta seguridad como pudo reunir.

Por un momento Mikoto se olvidó de la gran misión y serpentea su brazo con el de Hinata y se ofreció a ayudarla, comenzó a hacerle preguntas de cómo era esa persona, qué le gusta y disgusta hasta que cuando estuvo a punto de escoger algo que podría ser muy favorecedor para Naruto se detuvo.

¿Podría sabotear la alianza de Kushina y ella para conseguir a Sakura? Lo tenía al alcance y puede que Kushina nunca se entere, pero, esto era entre ellas y a pesar de todo…

Estuvo a punto de girarse y darle el objeto cuando pensó en su amistad con ella.

¿Podía traicionarla?

—Creo que esto te puede ayudar —dijo Mikoto.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces mientras observaba el paquete de hilo de lana en su mano.

—… Mikoto-san, ¿me está sugiriendo hacer una bufanda?, e-estamos en plena primavera —le dijo a la matriarca Uchiha esperando no sonar lo suficiente grosera como para ofenderla.

—Una bufanda suena muy bonito, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Es tu decisión lo que cuenta al final —le dijo Mikoto guiñando el ojo—, oh, mira qué hora es. Tengo que ir a guardar todos estos alimentos.

Definitivamente tenía que irse de ahí antes de caer en los encantos de la inocente Hinata Hyuuga. Mikoto suspiró agradecida que no era aquella la chica que perseguía a su hijo o sino tendría problemas para alejarla de él. Eso será problema de Kushina y solo ella podrá saber si tiene la voluntad y fortaleza para no caer en los avances de la Hyuuga.

 _Operación espionaje de Mikoto: fallida_

Mientras la misión de Mikoto había acabado apenas siendo medio día, la misión de Kushina apenas comenzaba ya que el hogar Namikaze tenía otro ritmo de vida no tan mañanero como el de los Uchiha, especialmente cuando se trataba fin de semana por las mañanas y más aún cuando Minato ya no era el Hokage.

De la acogedora y amorosa casa en donde la familia de tres vivía con gran alegría un estridente chasquido sonó cuando la ventana de la cocina se rompió en miles de pedazos cuando una sartén salió volando de esta.

Dentro de la cocina Minato estaba pálido como el papel mientras trataba de ignorar tras el periódico en mano la pelea de titanes que tenía frente a él.

—Niño desconsiderado, ¿Que no te enseñé a respetar a tus mayores? —gritó Kushina histérica.

—¡Pero Okasan!, ¡Esta vez no he hecho nada y me estas regañando! —gritó Naruto entre molesto y asustado por el aura mortal que le estaba mandando su madre.

Tampoco quería morir en ese momento. ¡Pero solo por no decir los buenos días estaba castigado por una semana sin salir de la casa!, ni cuando pintó el monumento a los Hokage o la vez que lanzó en la junta de clanes una bomba olorosa había sido castigado tan duro.

—¿Por qué debo de estar encerrado en la casa por no decir buenos días?, ¡tu tampoco dijiste buenos días! —señaló molesto hasta que vio que su madre tomó una espátula y le apuntó con el

—¡Por que soy tu madre y punto! y si no quieres quedarte en toda la semana sin dotación de ramen entonces será mejor que hagas caso —le amenazó.

¡Noooo! esa si era un terrible castigo, peor que enfrentarse a la misma Kaguya o Madara a muerte. Con un pequeño sollozo tomó una gran dotación de Hot cakes y se fue a su cuarto diciendo que tenía una bruja malvada roba ramen como madre.

Cuando se quedaron solos Kushina y Minato ella cruzó sus brazos y bufó por la nariz satisfecha. Con todo y su pobre excusa para castigarlo había logrado su cometido: mantener fuera de las calles a Naruto mientras aún no supiera el plan de Hinata para robarse a su hijo y a su futura nuera.

—Kushina, querida, ¿no crees que ese castigo fue demasiado duro? —Minato casi se cae de su silla cuando la espátula con la que había apuntado antes de Naruto ahora estaba a centímetros de su rostro.

—Si no quieres dormir una semana en el baño es mejor que no digas nada.

Su querido esposo asintió vigoroso y solo hasta entonces sonrió con alegría.

—Ahora que tengo todo arreglado, estoy de humor para visitar a esa sobrina que acaba de llegar a Konoha, la familia siempre debe estar cerca ¡nos vemos!

Cuando Minato escuchó la puerta de la entrada de golpe pudo suspirar en paz sabiendo que al menos había sobrevivido un día más. Si su hijo no podía sacarle canas estaba seguro que su esposa si lo lograría. Solo esperaba que el plan descabellado que tuviera ahora no fuera tan loco para meterlo en problemas.

Como buen padre se levantó del asiento y fue a la habitación de su hijo para tener una charla de padre e hijo sobre lo importante que es aprender si a una mujer aunque ella no tenga la razón y quizá hablar sobre cierta pelirosa que a su hijo le gusta y darle consejos amorosos de cómo empujarlo a la decisión correcta, por su salud, la de su hijo, su esposa y la paz en la familia y sobre todo el amor de su hijo que siempre ha profesado a la chica desde niño.

 _Operación espionaje de Kushina_

Kushina caminaba con gran felicidad entre las calles de Konoha en búsqueda de su querida familia perdida hasta que se detiene al escuchar una chillona voz que podía reconocer en cualquier parte desde la llegada de su hijo y el de Mikoto.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina de la calle se encontró con una escena que no esperaba ver, ahí en medio de la calle estaba la pelirroja peleando con un chico de cabello blanco con una gran espada en la espalda. Se rió con maldad al verlos, parecían marido y mujer peleando por el niño que dejaron olvidado en la guardería y se echaban la culpa entre sí.

—¡Eres un idiota, Suigetsu! —gritó Karin dándole un golpe que el otro fácilmente evadió.

—Mira quien lo dice, ¡Zanahoria! —gritó el otro antes de salir huyendo al ver a Kushina acercarse.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a Karin le escuchó decir un par de groserías y apodos a ese tal suigetsu hasta que su risa hizo que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Hola, tu debes ser Karin, me llamo Kushina Uzumaki —saludó Kushina con una dulce y agradable sonrisa.

Desgraciadamente para Uzumaki casada, aunque tenía toda la intención del mundo de agradarle a su pariente, había olvidado algo muy importante que sucedía en su familia que incluso a ella le sucede: cuando un uzumaki está de muy mal humor es como un volcán en erupción que arrasó con todo lo que se interpone en su camino y esta vez fue ella el blanco de Karin Uzumaki.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con un todo áspero y golpeado.

Kushina tuvo que respirar mil veces antes de decidir darle un merecido golpe por hablarle así, estaba peor que su hijo que ahora parecía un santo a un lado de esta chica. Con su sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro siguió hablando.

—Me enteré que eres una Uzumaki y como sabes estamos dispersos por todo el mundo entonces quería invitarte a comer para saber más de ti —dijo con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir. Todo por su mejor amiga Mikoto que también se estaba encargando de encontrar el punto débil de su enemiga.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, tengo que ir a ver el hombre más guapo que existe en este planeta, Sasuke-kun —dijo Karin olvidando por un instante todo rastro de enojo para dar paso a un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

Algo dentro de Kushina se rompió, no podía. Lo sentía por Mikoto, había hecho lo mejor que pudo pero debía saber su amiga que su paciencia es demasiado corta y esta chica la había acabado en tiempo record, bueno quizá también era por la presión que sentía de que Sakura se le escapaba de las manos y la pelea en el desayuno, así que técnicamente esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Aun así se disculpó mil veces con Mikoto antes de mirar con ira reprimida a Karin.

—¿Quién dices que es el hombre más guapo del mundo? —dijo cruzando sus brazos para no matarla.

—Sasuke-kun, nadie se compara a aquel adonis.

Tendrá perdonarla algún día.

—Te equivocas, ese es mi Minato, es el hombre más fuerte y guapo que te podrás encontrar, y en segundo lugar quizá mi hijo —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Te refieres a esos dos con cabello de puercoespín de color rubio? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Kushina jadeó con horror, nunca nadie le había dicho a SU Minato que tenía el cabello como el de un puercoespín. No pudo más.

—Pues tu Sasuke-kun tiene el cabello como el trasero de un pollo—definitivamente tendrá que perdonarla Mikoto… Algún día si es que se entera.

—¡Perra!, ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Sasuke-kun así? —jadeó Karin.

—La única perra que veo aquí eres tú —respondió.

Las dos volátiles Uzumaki olvidaron la misión que tenían, una de ir a buscar a Sasuke y la otra encontrar el punto débil de Karin para usarlo en su contra y se la pasaron insultándose una la otra hasta que llegaron a tener una pelea ninja en la que ninguna de las dos pudo ganar porque llegó un par de ANBUS que tuvieron que detenerlas para que no pasara nada más.

Furicas, las dos decidieron que no querían verse el rostro ni un segundo más y tomaron caminos separados.

Definitivamente tenía que irse de ahí antes de caer más profundo y comenzar una guerra con su pariente Karin Uzumaki. Kushina suspiró agradecida que no era aquella la chica que perseguía a su hijo o sino tendría problemas para alejarla de él, con solo hablar un rato tenía ganas de quebrar su cuello por lo explosiva que es… Esa será problema de Mikoto y solo ella podrá saber si tiene la voluntad y fortaleza para contrarrestar la fuerza explosiva de Karin.

 _Operación espionaje Kushina: FALLIDO_

Al final del día cuando las dos se reunieron, parecía que habían corrido una maratón desde Suna hasta Konoha en un día.

Lo único que las dos pudieron hacer es sentarse en el gran y mullido sillón de la base super secreta junto a la oficina de la Hokage y mirarse con pesadez. Ni siquiera tenían palabras para describir cómo había sido el encuentro con la archienemiga de la otra, solo podían decir que esto será muy difícil para la otra y el futuro de Sakura con alguno de sus hijos.

—No hay opción, tendremos que usarlo o la perderemos —dijo Kushina con gran seriedad.

El gran cansancio en el rostro de Mikoto se borró y le miró cautelosa.

—¿Estás segura?, ¿no es demasiado duro llegar a esos extremos? —le preguntó.

—Si, no nos queda más que usar el plan Z —dijo Kushina sacando una carpeta con la letra Z en grande.

 **Próximo capítulo: _¿Fin del mundo?_**

 **Hola! finalmente tuve la inspiración para entregarles el siguiente capítulo. Esta historia ha sido muy divertido escribirla, poner a ambas mamás como las protagonistas y con una esencia un tanto loca ha sido muy divertido, desgraciadamente tiene que terminar y el siguiente capitulo ya será el penúltimo antes de dar con el final y conocer qué mamá se gana a Sakura...**

 **Saludos y gracias por todos sus comentarios que solo hacen que me motive a seguir escribiendo!**

 **13/Mayo/2019**


	9. ¿Fin del mundo?

_Sabia es mamá_

 **Capítulo 9**

 **¿Fin del mundo?**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente de que habían tenido un rotundo fracaso con la misión de espionaje las dos decidieron reunirse con Sakura estratégicamente en un café al medio día, justo fuera de la cafetería para que la gente al pasar las pudiera ver.

Hoy iban a usar el arma definitiva, como dicen, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Tenían que dejar a un lado a las chicas antes de que sea demasiado tarde y sus hijos se interesen en alguna otra chica que no sea Sakura. Pero primero, obvio tenían que tener una merienda con su nuera favorita para tener la mente clara.

Las dos madres fueron las primeras en llegar así que aprovecharon para arreglarse un poco el cabello y la ropa para verse bien presentables.

—¡Siento la tardanza! —dijo Sakura respirando con fuerza por haber corrido hasta llegar a la cafetería.

—No hay problema Sakura —le respondió Kushina mientras la pelirrosa tomaba asiento.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el desayuno de ayer? —preguntó Mikoto muy contenta.

Kushina giró bruscamente su rostro hacia su mejor amiga/archienemiga tratando de saber qué desayuno hablaba del que no estaba enterada hasta que la respuesta fue dada por Sakura. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y agachó la cabeza con timidez.

—M-muchas gracias Mikoto-san.

La pobre de Kushina casi se cae de la silla al ver que Mikoto hizo un movimiento a sus espaldas. ¡Estaban en tregua! Bien, si iba a ser así entonces no importa si hace un poco de trampa la próxima vez.

—De seguro mi Sasuke fue muy caballeroso —le guiñó el ojo.

Esta vez Sakura se puso roja como un tomate.

—A-ah, sí. Estaba con Kakashi-sensei cuando nos encontramos al medio día a Sasuke-kun. M-muchas gracias —tartamudeó.

Definitivamente Kushina iba a matar a Mikoto.

—Hey, Sakura-chan, —le llamó Kushina mientras que debajo de la mesa le pisó el pie a Mikoto para que esta no hablara—, mi torpe hijo está castigado de nuevo. Tal vez deberías pasar por la casa para que no esté tan solo.

Sakura resopló no sorprendiendose de que Naruto estuviese castigado. Era tan normal que ni siquiera preguntó por qué es que lo habían castigado esta vez.

—Pasaré a saludar en cuanto termine mi turno del hospital.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a platicar, tenía tiempo que no se tomaban el momento para platicar entre las tres. Por supuesto, las dos madres se la estaban pasando de maravilla, casi como si hubiesen llegado a un oasis después de tanto tiempo en el desierto. Casi sesenta y dos horas sin sentarse a tomar el té platicar con Sakura y comer unos bocadillos, ¡Había sido una tortura!

Desde la periferia Kushina vio el pelo largo y oscuro de la persona que según sus informantes iba a pasar justo ahora por aquí.

—Sakura, ¿esa no es tu amiga? —preguntó Kushina casi casualmente.

Cuando Sakura giró para ver a quién se refería, sus ojos esmeralda se iluminaron. Después de todo está intentando a su amiga a conquistar a su amigo rubio.

—Es Hinata.

Kushina casi se retuerce ahí mismo. Conocían a la pelirrosa con la palma de la mano, así que con una sola mirada podía ver lo que estaba pensando. Con una sonrisa forzada decidió ignorar ese horrible golpe en su orgullo y sus ganas de gritarle a la pelirrosa que es a ella quien quiere de nuera.

—¿Por qué no la invitas? Es bueno conocer caras nuevas.

—¿De verdad?

Mikoto le comenzaron a doler sus costillas al tratar de no reír al ver que la sonrisa de Kushina se hacía más y más forzada al tratar de aplacar su explosiva ira.

—Si.

Muy contanta se giró y llamó a Hinata que al ver a las tres mujeres se sonrojó.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? Puedes sentarte con nosotras —dijo Sakura haciendo un hueco a su lado para que Hinata jalara una silla para sentarse junto a Kushina. Obvio, esto fue premeditado por la Haruno, cosa que le agradó menos a Kushina ya que la alejó de la pelirosa mientras que Mikoto se deleitaba.

—Hinata, ellas son Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha —les presentó Sakura.

Hinata que estaba muy nerviosa abrazó la bolsa de papel que tenía en manos y las saludó tartamudeando más de lo normal, sobre todo por estar frente a la madre de Naruto. Si quería algo con su hijo, la primer barrera para conseguirlo posiblemente sería ella. Tanto Sakura como Hinata eran consciente de ello.

Lo que no sabían las dos es que Kushina ya tenía otro plan en mente.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó Kushina tratando de sonar más curiosa de lo que estaba. Gracias a Mikoto sabía lo que había dentro

Casi temblando del nervio sacó una bufanda de color rojo.

—¿No hace mucho calor para regalar una bufanda? —preguntó Sakura extrañada.

Hinata miró a Mikoto que se veía muy inocente al ver la bufanda. No podía dudar de ella, conocía a Naruto desde pequeño.

—P-pero será ú-útil para cuando haga frío —respondió.

Sakura no se veía muy segura por la elección de Hinata.

—¿se lo vas a regalar a alguien? —preguntó Kushina antes de que Sakura interviniera.

La tez blanquecina de la Hyuuga de pronto se tornó totalmente roja, tartamudeó varias veces antes de decir un simple sí.

Kushina le dio un sorbo a su té mientras que en su mente a su Kushina interior le salían cuernos y cola de diablo y reía como maniática. Tenía a la Hyuuga justo donde quería.

—¡ah, la juventud! —dijo con nostalgia—, aún recuerdo cuando teníamos su edad. Minato me regaló unos guantes para el frío. Me sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

—¿N-n-no es al revez? —preguntó Hinata por Sakura y ella misma.

—Minato siempre ha sido el más detallista de los dos. A veces parece que es él quien mantiene la casa y ella la de los pantalones —se rio Mikoto.

Kushina quiso defender su honor como mujer pero… Siempre que intentaba regalar a Minato algo, terminaba dando chocolates radioactivos o chalecos que parecían una masa de lana deforme, por decir algunas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿ese chico sabe sobre tus sentimientos? —preguntó Kushina tratando de redirigir la conversación a terreno más seguro.

Parecía que la cabeza de Hinata estaba a punto de explotar.

—Aww, te aseguro que ese chico le encantar´la bufanda. Me han contado que los Inuzuka son muy fieles a sus parejas una vez que se enamoran —le guiñó el ojo.

En cámara lenta las tres mujeres vieron el el rostro enrojecido de Hinata palidecer hasta parecer el de un fantasma.

—¿K-kiba-kun?

Ahora que habló no podrá parar.

—Si, ahora que lo pienso creo que los he visto juntos, se ven muy adorables. Tsume es una muy querida amiga, no seas tímida a ella le agradas, ha cantado alabanzas sobre tí y sé por muy buena fuente que ese chico está loco por tí. Si tuviera tu edad creo que me estaría enamorando de él, ¿cómo no? he escuchado que siempre te ha estado observado, te apoya en todo lo que haces y siempre está ahí si te sientes feliz, triste o lastimada. Para ser un Inuzuka es un poco tímido como para no dar a conocer sus emociones, creo que aquí deberías ser tú la que tenga los pantalones e invitarlo a salir.

De un segundo para otro Hinata fue bombardeada con información sobre Tsume y Kiba. De todas las personas, ¿Kiba? Las palabras de Kushina comenzaron a calar fondo. Si era cierto, Kiba estaba en la misma posición que ella con Naruto, solo que él sabía de sus sentimientos por Naruto.

—¡Tengo que irme! —gritó Hinata por primera vez sin tartamudear. Por el montón de sentimientos encontrados incluso dejó en la mesa la bufanda roja olvidada.

Sakura que estaba igual de sorprendida por este chisme que incluso Ino no sabía se quedó como piedra. Su mente estaba lejos como si estuviera procesando toda esta nueva información.

—Oh, vaya Sakura-chan. Ya es hora que vayas al hospital, esta vez nosotras pagamos —dijo Kushina dejando un fajo de billetes en la mesa y agarrando la bolsa de papel para dársela a Hinata… Cuando su hijo finalmente esté con Sakura y si se puede casados y con hijos.

Kushina y Mikoto se despidieron de una espaciada Sakura que se fue al hospital y las dos madres caminaron por las calles muy seguras.

—¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Tsume? —demandó Mikoto una vez que estaban lejos de gente que escuchara

—Desde ayer que me la encontré y descubrí que su hijo le gusta de Hinata. Desde ese día es una de mis personas favoritas. No te preocupes, tu eres la mejor —le consoló.

Esta vez Mikoto no pudo evitar reír. Kushina no tenía motivos para mentir, si era cierto eso, entonces podrían finalmente reunirse con Tsume y Yoshino y reírse de las ocurrencias que han tenido en el pasado y de cómo han movido los hilos desde el fondo para reunir a sus hijos con quienes les gustan. ¡Si! el viernes podrían tener un día de madres!

—Mi plan tuvo éxito. Te toca a tí, no se cómo lo harás, ¡esa chica está loca! —resopló Kushina recordando su enfrentamiento con la Uzumaki.

—No hay problema, sé como tratar personas como ella —dijo caminando más de prisa.

Kushina se quedó parada unos momentos tratando de pensar quién podría ser como Karin uzumaki pero al no tener a nadie en mente dejó pasarlo por ahora para ver su plan en acción.

—Sasuke —dijo Mikoto cuando de entre la multitud vio a su hijo caminar con el resto del equipo siete, Itachi y Shisui.

El mencionado se detuvo, se despidió y fue hacia las dos madres.

—¿Si? —preguntó un poco malhumorado por haber sido separado de su hermano. Era el día de la semana en que entrenaba el equipo siete con ambos, y como Sakura y Naruto estaban ocupados, tenía más atención de Kakashi, Yamato, su primo y su hermano dirigido a él y Sai.

Su malhumor se evaporó en un segundo al preocuparse de ver a su madre con los ojos llorosos.

—Sasuke, ¿e-es cierto? —preguntó Mikoto a punto de llorar. Tanto Sasuke como Kushina se alarmaron y no sabían qué hacer—, ¿es cierto ese rumor?

—¿R-rumor? —tartamudeó, su tez de pronto se volvió pálida como el de un cadáver.

Mikoto se estremeció con solo escucharlo decir aquella palabra, se llevó una mano a la boca del horror y tristeza.

—¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con esa tal Karin Uzumaki? Yo que soy tu madre, yo que tanto amor te he dado desde que supe que crecías en mi vientre, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Si no fuera un orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke hubiese gritado al estilo Naruto hasta que toda Konoha se enterara. En cambio apretó la mandíbula y se puso más recto de lo normal. Si una debilidad tenían los de la casa principal uchiha es Mikoto Uchiha. Diga lo que diga padre e hijos hacían todo por ella.

—Yo no estoy saliendo con Karin —le respondió más rápido de lo usual.

Las lágrimas desaparecieron de los ojos de Mikoto y esta vez miró esperanzada.

—¿En serio?

—Si.

—¿Estás interesado en ella románticamente? ¿aunque sea un poco?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Solo es una compañera de equipo.

—Si es compañera de equipo, ¿prefieren mil veces a Sakura que a ella?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Mikoto frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Responde.

—Si… Prefiero mil veces a Sakura… Mamá, esto es ridículo, Karin es solo una compañera que traje conmigo junto al equipo Taka ¿me puedo ir ya?

Esta vez Mikoto sonrió al punto que parecía que iba a despedir luz propia.

—¡Claro!, no dejes esperando a tu equipo, vete.

Sasuke miró extrañado a su madre y a Kushina que aunque estaba muy confundida intentaba sonreír. No queriendo saber en que estaban metidas decidió salir corriendo al campo de entrenamiento donde seguro los demás estaban esperando.

Mikoto se despedía de su hijo con la mano mientras que Kushina estaba muy, muy confundida. No sabía ni qué decir.

—Se que estas ahí.

Los vellos de la piel de Kushina se erizaron al escuchar aquella fría voz de Mikoto una vez que Sasuke estaba muy lejos como para escucharlas o ver hacia atrás. De una esquina apareció Karin que estaba muy avergonzada de ser descubierta. Cuando Mikoto se giró para ser vista por Kushina y Karin las dos se estremecieron. Una sombra gris cubría su mirada y sus ojos negros se tornaron rojos. Esa no es la matriarca Uchiha esponjosa y bondadosa que la mayoría creía.

—Todo este tiempo nos seguiste. Acabas de escuchar a Sasuke, el solo te ve como una compañera de equipo —su voz era fría como el acero que hasta hubiese hecho al mismísimo Madara estremecer en su tumba—, no le vuelvas a perseguir que no conseguirás su amor, él tiene ojos para alguien más para ser mi nuera. Si veo que vuelves a acercarte con intenciones de querer conquistarlo no lo contaras.

Su sharingan comenzó a girar ante su advertencia. Karin e incluso Kushina inconscientemente asintió.

—S-solo amigos, Mikoto-sama.

La mirada peligrosa de Mikoto desapareció volviendo a la esponjosa, amable y adorable matriarca Uchiha.

—¡Perfecto! puedes irte dulzura.

Sin dudar Karin salió huyendo por su vida. Kushina miró a Mikoto sin palabras, parecía pez fuera del agua abriendo y cerrando una y otra vez su boca.

—¿Ese era tu plan?

—Tenía que ser directa —se encogió de hombros.

Sus hijos ya no peligraban de que otra mujer se fuera con ellos, el único enemigo que ahora tenían eran… La otra. Cuando las dos llegaron a la misma conclusión se miraron.

Esto era todo.

El fin había llegado, tenían que acabar esto pronto.

—En la próxima reunión… —dijo Mikoto

—Se decidirá… —dijo Kushina.

—¡Ella será mía! —gritaron las dos.

 **¿Como ven? ¡finalmente estamos en la recta final! Después de mucho tiempo las pobres mamás ya sabrán quién de sus hijos ganara... ¿o no? El siguiente capítulo será el fin, ¿Quién ganará? ¿Mikoto o Kushina?**

 **9/Julio/2019**


	10. ¿Mamá es sabia?

_Sabia es mamá_

 **Capítulo 10**

 **¿Mamá es sabia?**

.

.

.

Por desgracia para Mikoto y Kushina el día esperado para ambas había tardado más de la cuent. Por una u otra razón Sakura, ellas o sus hijos no podían reunirse en una agradable cena. Las primeras veces fue decepcionante pero no podían hacer nada, al mes fue estresante y ya a los dos meses en adelante estaban a punto de hasta perder su alma, cabello, mente y todo a su paso.

Incluso Minato y Fugaku decían que tenían más trabajo de la cuenta solo para tener un momento de tranquilidad antes de llegar a casa y ver a sus esposas en la habitación caminando por la pared mientras murmuraban el nombre de Sakura. Sinceramente, escalofriante.

Es por eso que esta noche tenían puestas todas sus esperanzas, no por nada había llegado la fiesta de año nuevo donde ni sus hijos o Sakura estarían ocupados más que llegando a la fiesta.

Las dos mujeres caminaban con montones de bolsas en mano para los regalos de navidad que pronto llegarán a casa a envolver. Sus rostros resplandecían de felicidad y dicha por el gran día que será y la terapia de compras que acaban de acer.

—Kushina-san, Mikoto-san —saludó Sakura que pasaba a su lado.

¡No podía ser aún mejor su día! Emocionadas, corrieron a saludarla.

—¿Compras de último minuto? —preguntó Mikoto dándole una suave sonrisa.

Las dos se quedaron quietas cuando las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon ligeramente de rojo. De pronto, sintieron un pequeña grieta en sus corazones. Esto no sonaba bien.

—E-en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo hasta ahora sí que aproveché mi tiempo para ir a comprar algo pequeño —dijo mostrando una pequeña caja roja con liston anaranjado con rayas azul marino.

Tun tun tun tuuuun.

Las dos exhalaron con fuerza tratando de contener sus emociones.

—¿Para quien es? —la voz de Kushina salió un tono fuerte y un tanto chillona.

Cuando vieron a Sakura dudar lo supieron, ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? Ella nunca les había ocultado algo. ¡Siempre procuraron que sea a ella la primera que se acercara a hablar! incluso lograron posicionarse como alguien más preciada que su vago sensei.

—En realidad… Supongo que no está mal contarles esto… Estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace un tiempo y hoy formalmente nos presentaremos como pareja.

Ninguna de las dos pudo hablar.

—Espero que puedan darnos su apoyo cuando llegue el momento porque los dos… Estamos muy felices… —conforme hablaba se ponía más y más colorada—. ¡No tienen que preocuparse! es alguien que conocen bien a-así que estoy en buenas manos. Si les cuento esto es porque las considero como una madre para mí.

Sakura miró su reloj y se preocupó. ¡Tenía programada su última operación antes de arreglarse para la fiesta de la noche.

—Me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Mikoto y Kushina se volvieron figuras de arena que el viento lentamente comenzó a llevarse.

Las dos comenzaron a entrar en pánico. ¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Con quién estaba saliendo a espaldas de ella y por cuánto tiempo? Sin tomar mucha atención a su alrededor empujaron a toda gente que se metía en el camino de ambas hasta que finalmente llegaron al cuartel súper secreto y empezaron a buscar y especular quién era.

Pusieron el nombre de todos y cada uno de ellos pero cada uno de ellos era más que improbable.

¿Quién era?

El cerebro de ambas colapsó de la presión y estrés.

—Dijo que era alguien cercano a nosotras —dijo Kushina que tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre la mesa en señal de derrota.

—¡Eso es! ¿Qué tal si es mi Sasuke? —dijo con un rayo de esperanza—, dijo que es una persona que conocemos por lo que no estaremos preocupadas. De seguro pensaron en la presión social y lo que diría el clan si se enteraban de que está saliendo con alguien fuera del clan. Hoy sabrán que yo misma me encargare de que esos hombres no pongan ningún obstáculo entre mi hijo y ella.

Kushina golpeó con fuerza la mesa y miró con desafío a Mikoto que por el rama había comenzado a derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

—¡No es cierto! De seguro es mi hijo. Deben haber ocultado su romance para tener un momento para ellos solos como pareja porque seguro el pervertido de Jiraiya se entromete entre ellos en cuanto lo sepa. Además, es el hijo del Hokage y quiere ser el futuro Hokage así que las miradas de todos estará sobre ellos en cuanto lo sepan.

Se miraron con odio antes de que ambas suspiraron sin energía.

Por desgracia tendrán que saber hasta en la noche.

Sin mucho ánimo las dos suspiraron, se fueron y se despidieron, nuevamente, con otro suspiro.

Tan depresivo fue el ambiente que rondaba a ambas mujeres cuando llegaron a casa que sus hijos y esposos les miraron extrañadas. Sin ánimo sirvieron de comer y sin la calidez y emoción de siempre se arreglaron para el evento del año. Minato y Fugaku en todo momento estuvieron junto a ellas tratando de animarlas.

—Mamá —se asomó Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta—, ¿crees que debería ponerme una corbata o mejor voy solo con un saco?

Kushina que se estaba cepillando el cabello para amarrarlo para la fiesta se detuvo.

—¿Te estas poniendo un saco naranja? —preguntó con voz suave y calmada que solo hizo preocupar a ambos hombres de la casa.

—N-no. Llevo uno negro. P-pensaba verme muy bien hoy para impresionar —se rascó la mejilla un poco apenado.

Minato sonrió con orgullo a su hijo. Siempre ha tenido la costumbre usar trajes y ropa de color naranja a pesar de ya ser mayor. Que ahora cambie a algo más elegante le hacía creer que hay esperanza para su hijo. Estuvo a punto de recomendarle cuando casi se cae al piso de cuando un torbellino rojo pasó a su lado a gran velocidad.

Fue Kushina que miraba con grandes destellos hacia su hijo. Tomó ambas manos de su hijo y le sonrió radiante, como si la energía hubiese sido recargada.

—¡Lo sabía!, ¡No podía equivocarme! Si es un saco negro si quieres lleva una corbata naranja ¡no importa! —gritó antes de soltar a su hijo y comenzar a bailar.

Indudablemente es la mamá más sabia. Si su hijo se estaba arreglando bien y hasta se preocupó por preguntar qué ponerse es porque va a presentarse como el novio de Sakura esta noche.

—¿Kushina? —preguntó Minato preocupado por el gran cambio de emociones de su esposa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Salgan! ¡Tengo que estar radiante! ¡FUERA!

Mandó volando a sus dos hijos y se encerró en la habitación para arreglarse y se la madre más orgullosa y hermosa.

Oh, si. Ya podía escuchar las campanas sonar en su cabeza.

Desde que habían terminado de comer Mikoto se había encerrado en su habitación sin mucho ánimo. Todo el tiempo se la paso suspirando. Actualmente se estaba terminando de maquillar para la fiesta.

—La fiesta va a estar bien. Esta vez toda la familia estará reunida —dijo Fugaku sentado en la cama.

—Haaa —suspiró Mikoto.

Fugaku siguió mirando a su esposa.

—Desde que se fue a entrenar Sasuke no estuvimos todos juntos en esta fiesta —trató de nuevo.

—Haa —volvió a suspirar.

—…

Finalmente Fugaku entendía qué es lo que decía su esposa cuando él y sus hijos responden con un escueto Hn. ¿Qué es lo que haría su esposa en este momento? Trató de imaginarla y lo único que se le ocurrió es verla sonreía mientras daba la advertencia de que pronto tendrá problemas con ella por no hacer bien las cosas. Se estremeció al pensar eso. Nunca podrá hacer la misma sonrisa y regañar a su esposa como lo hace ella… Aún tiene muchos años por liderar al clan Uchiha antes de cederlo a su hijo Itachi.

—Madre —llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta Sasuke antes de abrir la puerta corrediza.

Sasuke entró a la habitación, saludó a su padre antes de dirigirse hacia su hijo.

—Madre, ¿este traje está bien? —preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

Mikoto miró a su traje azul oscuro. Normalmente los Uchiha utilizarían un traje más tradicional pero al parecer su hijo decidió usar este año algo distinto. Con cuidado se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, fue hacia su hijo, le arregló la solapas del traje y peinó con cuidado.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —le dijo con una gran y dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a su hijo.

—Gracias, mamá.

Abochornado por el elogio salió de la habitación dejando a Fugaku a solas con Mikoto. No está de más decir que estaba muy sorprendido con el cambio de actitud.

—Querido, ¿me podrías ayudar? —fue hacia su armario e ir directo a la sección donde estaban los más exquisitos y delicados kimonos que tenía—. Hoy es un gran día. Tenía razón, es mi hijo. Tengo que ser la madre más hermosa.

¿Cuándo su hijo se preocupaba por qué iba a usar en la fiesta? Usar algo más moderno era otro indicio para dejarle ver que es él la pareja de Sakura y entre líneas decir que están un paso más cerca de lo moderno en vez seguir lo tradicional que sería buscar a alguien del clan Uchiha.

Sin palabras, Fugaku fue hacia su esposa para ayudarla a cambiarse el kimono oscuro y buscar uno que, con palabras de Mikoto, la hará ver como la mejor madre del mundo.

A la hora de la fiesta, cuando Mikoto llegó de la mano de su esposo y Kushina junto a Minato las dos resplandecían como hermosas bellezas exóticas. Kushina como una de las pocas Uzumaki que quedan, el contenedor de la mitad de Kurama y poseedora de un largo y hermoso cabello rojizo traía puesto un vestido dorado.

Por otro lado Mikoto Uchiha, la adorada esposa de Fugaku, la matriarca Uchiha, la mujer que sigue y acompaña a su esposo en todas y cada una de sus decisiones, la poseedora de una etérea belleza, delicadeza y el letal sharingan traía un hermoso kimono violeta bordado con hilo de plata.

—"Pobre" —pensaron las dos al ver a la otra cuando se saludaron con alegría.

No pudieron estar tanto tiempo juntas ya que tenían una agenda apretada, saludar a todas las personas con las que se encontraban junto a sus maridos.

Al poco rato las dos dejaron de hablar cuando vieron entrar a todo el equipo siete juntos. Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Las dos fruncieron el ceño al ver esto. ¿Cómo iban a saber con quién salía Sakura si estaba con todos ellos? A pesar de eso, en su mano tenía la pequeña caja roja que habían visto en la mañan. Ese es el regalo que le iba a dar a su novio.

Intentaron acercarse a Sakura para saludarla pero de una u otra manera terminaban ocupadas con otras personas y no podían acercarse, por lo tanto no tuvieron otra opción que vigilar de lejos.

Lo frustrante es que en todo momento ella estuvo saludando a las personas. Estuvo un rato con su maestra y Jiraiya antes de volver con su equipo, saludar al equipo siete y luego a todos los de su generación.

Las dos desde donde estaban tuvieron que respirar y orar por paciencia. Pronto iban a ganar, solo tenían que esperar un poco más.

A la hora del baile finalmente las dos se escabulleron y se juntaron para ver qué es lo que iba a ser Sakura. Por la tensión solo se saludaron, aún no era momento de burlarse de la otra. Cuando llegue con su hijo se lo iba a restregar en la cara a la otra.

—¡Es mi hijo! —gritó Kushina ignorando a los que la miraron por gritar.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse a bailar. Esta vez Kushina miró emocionada a su hijo que sacó a bailar a Sakura sorprendiendola.

—Te lo dije, ¡voy a tener hermosos nietos! —dijo con voz soñadora.

Mikoto frunció el ceño.

A diferencia de la despedida de Naruto y Sasuke, esta vez Naruto fue directo a Sakura y bailó bien, en ningún momento se veía con antojo de volver al área de comida y los dos parecían reírse mientras bailaban

—¡Te gané! —volvió a gritar Kushina emocionada.

—Creo que no —dijo de pronto Yoshino apareciendo—. Mira.

Kushina volvió a ver a la pareja que bailaba separarse y entonces Sakura sacó a Sasuke a bailar. Esta vez Sasuke no se veía molesto ¡estaba hablando con Sakura! Mikoto se limpió las lágrimas de orgullo al ver a su pequeño hijo crecer y finalmente valorar a las mujeres en vez de que su mundo únicamente girara en el mundo ninja.

—Sabía que era Sasuke. Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de él, solo faltaba que él se diera cuenta —dijo Mikoto con elegancia.

—No lo creo — dijo Tsume—. Ahora está bailando con su maestro.

Mikoto se volvió de piedra al ver que Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de bailar y ahora ella bailaba con Kakashi.

—Escuché que Sakura tiene pareja, ¿quién creen que sea? —preguntó la Sra. Yamanaka apareciendo.

Junto a la Sra. Yamanaka se acercó la esposa de Choza Akimichi y entre todas ellas comenzaron a hablar sobre quién podrá ser la pareja.

—¿Pero ella dijo que es alguien cercano a ella? —preguntó Shisui que en algún momento de la conversación se les había unido. Al final de cuentas él también estaba al día con los chismes sobre lo que pasaba con la madre de su primo y la Kushina Uzumaki.

—Si ella… ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Kushina notando que no estaba en la habitación… Ni Naruto, ni sasuke.

—¿Y si le está dando el regalo a su novio? —preguntó Mikoto sorprendida.

Al instante todas se pusieron a buscar a la pelirosa emocionadas por saber que el drama y las locuras que ha tenido que pasar Konoha gracias a estas dos mujeres finalmente iba acabar.

Mikoto y Kushina emocionadas aceleraron el paso y buscaron en el pasillo del salón. No había nadie Abrieron uno por uno de las puertas de los salones más pequeños.

—¡Aquí-...

Las dos se congelaron.

Frente a ellas en una pequeña habitación, una que apenas podían caber dos personas, ahí estaban Sakura siendo abrazada de manera muy personal por la cintura mientras era besada con pasión.

No había equivocación, él tenía en su mano la pequeña caja roja en su mano.

—…

—…

—¡Te dije que debíamos tener más cuidado! No quería que nos vieran así —le regañó Sakura roja como la granada mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello.

Entonces, cuando Mikoto le había dado su bendición a su hijo en realidad…

—Mamá, estoy saliendo con Sakura desde hace más de dos años. Desde la fiesta de despedida de Naruto y Sasuke supe que estabas en esta clase de competencia.

—¿Competencia? —preguntó Sakura confundida.

—Por eso decidimos no decir nada por el momento —siguió hablando abrazando a Sakura por la cintura—. No soy Sasuke pero Sakura y yo somos novios y me has dado tu bendición el día que llegaste a mi casa regalando tu comida. Vamos a ir a decirle a papá en este momento, no importa qué digan los ancianos porque yo escogí a Sakura y ella será mi esposa.

—E-e-esposa —tartamudeó Sakura poniéndose toda roja.

—Me enteré que Sakura les dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien antes de que se los dijéramos por eso hice que Naruto y Sasuke nos ayudaran para animarlas preguntando por su atuendo. Lo siento. Ellos saben que estamos juntos desde que llegaron, me ayudaron a que no se enteraran.

—Y-yo estaré encantada de que estén felices porque estemos juntos con este c-compromiso —se giró hacia Itachi y entornó los ojos—, ¿cuándo ibas a pedirme formalmente que me case contigo?

Itachi sonrió en ese momento evaporando el mal genio de Sakura.

—Justo ahora.

No pudo más que tartamudear de la sorpresa. Itachi decidió dejar a su madre y Kushina atrás mientras llevaba a la aturdida Sakura que repetía una y otra vez "me voy a casar" para decirle a su padre.

—…

—…

Las dos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

¡De todos quien menos creyeron que estaría con Sakura sería el hijo mayor de Mikoto! Bueno, una mamá a veces se puede equivocar, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que tendré que pedirle a Sakura un óvulo para tener mi nieto —suspiró Kushina derrotada.

Mikoto le golpeó por pensar eso a pesar de que estaba en la quinta nube. ¡Sakura es su nuera!

—¡Tendré hermosos niños! oh, dios mio. Tengo que emborracharlos en este instante para que ya se vayan a la casa de Itachi. ¡No! mejor buscare las píldoras de Sakura y las cambiaré por dulces ¡Si! —empezó a pensar Mikoto.

Kushina suspiró derrotada. Sakura no será su nuera pero al menos podrá tener un premio de consolación. ¡Se le había ocurrido una gran idea!

—¡Si!, ve a la casa de Itachi y busca las pastillas de Sakura. Yo iré con ellos para convertirse en la madrina de bodas. ¡Haré la mejor boda que nunca antes de haya visto! —gritó Kushina revitalizando.

Mikoto se detuvo de sus planes para volverse abuela lo más pronto posible al escuchar a Kushina.

—¡No! Ella es mi nuera, es obvio que YO haré la mejor boda que nunca antes se haya visto.

La llama de la competitividad comenzó a arder en sus ojos. Al instante lo supieron. Esta era una carrera para ver quien era, nuevamente, la mejor.

—¡Sakura! —gritaron las dos corriendo a la fiesta hacia la pareja recien comprometida.

Está de más decir que Mikoto y Kushina no fueron las únicas que lucharon por hacer la mejor boda, Tsunade por ser su madre sustituta al enterarse del compromiso de su estudiante también lo quiso hacer porque su idea es llenar a Konoha con todo el alcohol que pueda beber, y por si fuera poco esta vez también Ino se unió diciendo que ella debe ser la que haga la boda porque es la mejor amiga de Sakura.

Sakura e Itachi decidieron por su paz mental dejar la boda en manos de todas ellas y desaparecieron de la fiesta mientras las cuatro pensaban que hacer para la boda a pesar de que en realidad esta se realizó año y medio después de la propuesta de matrimonio gracias a lo grande y exótica que fue gracias a las cuatro.

Y, el deseo de ser abuela de Mikoto se cumplió dos años después de la boda gracias a que Itachi cambió las píldoras anticonceptivas por dulces. Incluso en los siguientes embarazos. Sakura sin saber de la fechoría de su esposo en su tercer embarazo está a punto de demandar a la farmacéutica que hizo esas pastillas porque no están funcionando.

 **Finalmente está el último capítulo, aww voy a extrañar a estas dos mujeres. Fue muy divertido escribir sobre ellas. ¿Qué les preció este final? Como la mayoría votó porque fuese Itachi su pareja al final quedó el. ¡Me encanta el! Sin embargo tengo otro final en mente no se si quieran que lo escriba, si están interesados no duden en comentarlo.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
